Bad News from the Future
by TVCrazed
Summary: When a family member visits Chris with a bad news, he is even more determined to stop Wyatt now, than ever before.
1. Mel's Arrival

Bad News from the Future

Hey, guys. I'm back with another story. It just came to me in school, like my others. So be nice.

Summary: When a family member visits Chris with bad news, he is even more determined to stop Wyatt now, than ever before.

Info: Kinda before Chris-Crossed.

* * *

Chapter 1: Mel's arrival

Chris was in the attic looking for any potential demon that could turn Wyatt, when a bright blue flash on the wall caught his attention. He turned to the wall and saw a body lying limp on the attic floor. He could already tell who it was- his sister.

"Oh God, Mel" Chris said running to her side. "Leo, Leo" he called, and hoped that Leo would answer his call, but he never saw the blue orbs that indicated his arrival. Instead, he got Piper running into the attic.

"What happened?" Piper asked seeing the girl in Chris' arms

"I don't know, but we gotta get her downstairs, Chris said carrying Mel out the attic. "I called Leo, but he didn't come." 'Big surprise' Chris thought

"Leo, get your ass down here," Piper shouted toward the ceiling, but before she saw the blue lights, the girls' body glowed golden.

"What is…?" Leo said as he arrived, but paused when he saw the girl glow.

"Chris," she gasped, springing up from the couch. She looked around, seeing Chris, she grabbed him and orbed out.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW.**


	2. The Bad News

**Hey, Guys. Here's the next chapter. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Bad News**

"What was that? And where'd they go?" Piper asked Leo

"I have no idea," Leo answered. "I can't sense them"

* * *

**Golden Gate Bridge**

"Mel, what's goin on, why are you come back" Chris panicked, knowing something had to be wrong in the future for her to come back

"Chris, I don't know how to tell you this, but-,"

"Mel, just tell me, what's he done?" Chris asked, feeling prepared for anything

"Chris, he took Bianca and Piper" Mel finally said

"What! How could you let that happen?" Chris demanded

"There was an attack, we couldn't stop him, by the time I realized what he was after, it was too late. I'm sorry, I'm really sorry" Mel explained

"I know; but if anything happens to them, I swear, I'll kill him" Chris said enraged

"Chris," Mel warned. "You know you'd never be able to kill him, its not in you"

"Yeah, well, if he hurts them" Chris threatened

"What are you gonna do?"

"What else can I do?" Chris asked. "I have to go" he said, then orbed back to the manor, and Mel followed.

* * *

**Manor**

"They're in the attic" Leo said, as he sensed the two whitelighters, and orbed him and Piper

"What the hell was that downstairs?" Leo asked Chris aggressively. "Who is she, another one of your demon friends?"

"Hey, leave him alone" Mel said, leaving her spot next to Chris behind the book and standing in front of the podium

"Who are you?" Piper asked, the girl defending Chris

"You'll know in time" Mel answered, cryptically

"What does that mean?" Piper asked again, but Mel didn't answer, instead she turned away and walked back to Chris. Then the wall flashed blue again. "Argh, not again" As she saw a woman clad in a black leather suit. Piper threw out her hands to blow the woman up.

"NO" Mel shouted stopping Piper

"Chris," the woman said

"Bianca, I know, and I'm gonna fix it" Chris said

"He wants you, Chris. He said he'd gonna kill her if you don't come back with me" Bianca explained, moving closer to Chris. "I'm sorry" Bianca said, before makes a fist and plunges her hand into his chest.

"Hey," Piper said, throwing her hands out again

"No" Mel said, grabbing Piper's hands. "It's the only way"

"I'm sorry" Bianca said as she finished. "He said no tricks"

"It's okay. Let's go" Chris said, then turned around to look at Mel

'Floorboard' Chris telepathically told Mel, as he walked over to her

"You're just gonna leave?" Piper asked him

"What am I supposed to do, she took my powers" Chris said

"You _let_ her" Piper said angrily. "You let her take your powers, after she said you were gonna get killed"

"I didn't know you cared, Piper" Chris said, with a glimmer of hope

"I don't. You said you came back to protect Wyatt, who's gonna do that with you dead?" Piper said

"Mel's here" Chris answered. Mel could see the hurt in his eyes and hear it in his voice.

'Sorry' she said to him

Chris didn't even respond back, just turned back to Bianca and took her hand. Bianca waves her hand and a portal opens, Chris looks back at Piper, Leo and Mel before they walk through.


	3. Portals

Hey, here's the next chapter. Need help with a title. **ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of from the show.**

* * *

"Piper, you need to get your sisters here, now" Mel said getting down to business, not even looking up from the paper she was writing on. 

"I'm not doing anything, until you tell me what's goin on" Piper said.

"Look, we don't have a lot of time, and I'm not about to let my brother die, because you don't like him. So we can either work together or you can fight me all the way, but I'm gonna get my brother back" Mel said with conviction

"Leo, get Paige and Phoebe" Piper said

"But Piper…" Leo said

"Leo, go" Piper demanded, before she saw Leo orb out

"Thanks" Mel said

"What do you need?" Piper asked

"Can you look over this spell to give Chris his powers back, for me?" Mel asked handing the paper to Piper

"Yeah," Piper agreed, as Leo orbed back in with Paige and Phoebe. "It looks fine"

"Thanks" Mel took the paper from Piper. "Excuse me" Mel said to Piper, politely as she looked down to the floor, she put the paper under the floorboard when Piper moved.

**In the future**

"Where's my daughter?" Chris demanded as soon as he stepped out the portal

"Right down to business, as always, I see" Wyatt said, "leave us" he said to the demons around him. "It's a shame, it had to be this way, Chris"

"Where is she, Wyatt" Chris said

Wyatt snapped his fingers and a girl looking about 4-years old appeared behind Wyatt. "See, she's fine"

"Let her go, Wyatt; this is between you and me" Chris said

"Yeah, you're right" he said, and snapped his fingers again, making the girl appear in Bianca's arms and pulling Chris toward him

"Mommy" the girl said, once she was in her mother's arms

"Shh, baby girl" Bianca whispered to her. "Baby, I need you to do something, okay" the girl nodded her head. "I need you to stand behind me and turn invisible, okay; and when the wall turns blue I need you to run through it, okay; can you do that for me?"

"What bout you and Daddy?" The girl asked softly

"Don't worry, but I need you to be a big girl and do this, okay. Auntie Mel will be waiting for you, okay?" Seeing the girl nod, Bianca set her down on the floor. "I love you"

"Love you, too, Mommy" Piper said, before going behind Bianca and turning invisible

"How could you be so cold, Wyatt?" Chris asked

"Shut up" Wyatt said

"How could you kidnap your own niece?" Chris continued

"Shut up, Chris" Wyatt said louder

"How could you go against everything, everything Mom taught us, everything she lived for" Chris still continued

"I said, SHUT UP" Wyatt demanded, as he turned his hand to a fist, and watched Chris gasp for air. "You always were hard-headed" Wyatt said, before throwing Chris across the attic

"Chris!" Bianca called

"I know what I'm doing; just get out of here" Chris said back, weakly

As Bianca saw Wyatt's back turn and stalk over to Chris, she whispered the spell, she remembered Chris saying. "Go, baby" she said to her daughter who was behind her, trying to shield her from seeing her father be thrown around by her uncle. When she saw her the portal close, she knew her daughter was safe.

**Manor- present day (or past)**

"So, who's older, you or Chris?" Phoebe asked, trying to lighten the mood

"Me, by a year" Mel answered. 'How did Chris handle being around them this long'

Just then the portal opened and everyone looked up expectantly. Mel got up from the chair she was sitting in and walked toward the portal. Everyone looked around confused when they saw the portal close and no one come out. Suddenly Mel sensed someone new, and felt a tug on her leg.

"Belle, what are you doing here?" Mel asked, looking down at the floor

"Mommy, tolded me to run to the blue, and come to you" everyone heard a little girl's voice say. "I'm reawy scared, Aun' Mel"

"I know you are," Mel said, picking her up and hugging the little girl, unaware of the others confusion.

"Who's dees people?" Little Piper asked shyly

"They're witches, too; they're helping your daddy" Mel tried to explain, while ignoring the shocked faces of everyone else

"Why's dey stawrin at me?" She asked

"Because, you're still invisible" Mel said

"Oh," Little Piper said, before making herself visible again

As Little Piper turned visible, the portal opened again and Chris walked out, with a look of defeat on his features. Before any one could do anything he walked out the attic. Everyone looked between each other before deciding to follow him. Before they caught up with him, they heard the sound of glass shattering coming from the kitchen.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW. Sorry guys, if its not really good, its the first time I've tried writing a story with magic. Hey if any of you guys wanna help with the story just E-Mail me.**

**Chris' daughter's name is Piper Isobell Halliwell, incase you're wondering. And Mel called her Belle using her nickname.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	4. Getting to Chris

**Okay. Heres a little short chapter for you guys. I'm planning on having the next chapter up soon. And I'm gonna try and make that happen. And I need someone to give me a chapter title. (for this and the last)**

**Just Enjoy.**

* * *

Mel sat Little Piper back on the floor, "stay here, Belle," Mel said before orbing out. She reappeared in front of the kitchen, she pushed the swinging door but couldn't get through. "Chris. Chris, let me in" Mel shouted, while banging on the door. Just then, the others came down the stairs, and Mel turned to them. 

"What's going on?" Paige asked, as they heard thunder outside

"Oh, no" Mel said, turning back to the door. "Chris, let me in" she said banging on the door again, and hearing the now, raging storm outside

"What's wrong wif Daddy? Why's he not letting you in?" Little Piper asked, obviously scared, but got no answer as Mel concentrated to get through to Chris

'Chris, let me in' Mel said, receiving no answer from Chris. 'I know you hear me' she continued still getting no answer

"Oh, I hate his stubbornness" Mel said aloud

"What's the problem, just orb in there" Piper said

"Yeah, right" Mel exasperated, "he won't let me"

"What do you mean he won't let us?" Paige asked

"He didn't tell you did he?" Mel asked

"He never tells us anything" Piper answered

""I can't believe him" Mel said. "Okay, I'll tell you guys everything, but first, I gotta get Chris to calm down. Where's Leo?" She asked

"Upstairs with Wyatt" Piper answered

"Can you call him down, for me?" Mel asked

"Leo," Piper called, and Leo appeared in a flurry of bright orbs with Wyatt in his arms

""Leo, can you blast the door with an Elder bolt?" Mel asked as soon as he appeared

"What?" Leo asked, before the house shook and Little Piper gripped Mel's leg

"Damn it Leo, just do it" Mel urged the elder

Leo passed Wyatt to Piper and stood in front of the door, as Mel picked Little Piper up and stepped back from the kitchen door. Leo blasted the door once with no effect, Leo blasted the door 6 times before it cracked a little

"Thank, Leo; I'll take it from here" Mel said, and putting Little Piper down. "you have to stay here, okay" Mel said, eye level with Piper, and seeing Piper shake her head, visibly scared. "Come here," Mel sighed, pulling the girl in her arms. "I know you're scared and want to stay with me, but I have to talk to your daddy, first, and then you can stay with me, okay" Mel tried, but Piper still shook her head. Mel looked up, looking for help from the others. Thankfully, Phoebe knelt beside her

"Hey, how bout we go play upstairs?" Phoebe called, while holding her hand out. Little Piper looked at Mel for permission, before she took Phoebe's hand.

Mel stood up and looked at Piper, Paige, and Leo. "Thanks for everything, and I'll tell you as much as I can after I fix this" she said before she turned to the door and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay. Thats the end of this chapter. REVIEW**

**TVCrazed.**


	5. Siblings

Heres the next chapter. I told you I'd update. Come on I need chapter titles.

Special thanksto Jazz (Drew-fuller-is-vry-fit) for all the help with this story and my others.

**So ENJOY.**

* * *

Mel walked into the kitchen to see Chris, throwing things into a pot, looking like his old self again, nothing like the Chris in the attic. Glass littered the floor in front on the basement door. 

"Chris?" She called out, but he didn't even look up. "Chris, what are you doing?"

"Making a potion" Chris said, monotonously

"A potion for what?" Mel asked, stepping on the glass to stand beside him

"To vanquish Wyatt" Chris said, continuing to throw things in the pot

"Chris… you can't vanquish Wyatt" Mel said, scared for Chris

"Yes, I can, I just have to use all the most powerful ingredients we have"

"That's not what I meant Chris. You can't just vanquish out brother"

"I can, and I will" Chris said, still not looking up

"Hey. Chris, are you in there?" Mel said trying to get Chris' attention. "Chris, look at me" Mel said, grabbing his hands away from the pot and turning him to face her. "Chris, what happened in the future?" Mel continued, even though Chris hadn't looked at her.

"I realized what had to be done" Chris answered, pulling away from Mel's grasp and continuing the potion

"Chris, tell me what's wrong, I wanna help" Mel said. "Look at what you're doing" she said, pointing toward the window as the rain hit the windowpane with great force and the thunder roared

"It's not that bad" Chris said, as the potion 'poofed'. "And you can't help with this one, Mel"

"Well, you're not leaving until you tell me what's wrong" Mel said.

"Mel" Chris called exasperatedly

"My brother's mind is full of rage

to stop him, there is only one way.

Take away his orbs,

and prevent him from doing wrong." Mel said, before orbs left Chris' body

"I can't believe you" Chris shouted

"Chris, just tell me what's wrong, you can't go anywhere" Mel shouted back frustrated

"He killed her, okay!" He shouted back, as thunder clapped outside. "He killed her" he repeated softer and corked the bottle

"So, you're just gonna vanquish him?" Mel asked walking over to Chris

"Yeah, that's the plan" Chris answered

"Chris, he's a human being and that's would be murder" Mel said. "Not to mention, he's your brother"

"He's neither of those, anymore" Chris said, trying to walk around Mel, but she stood in his way. "And Bianca was a human being, too"

"How do you even know that that potion will work?" Mel asked

"It'll work" Chris said, trying to step around Mel, again

"So, you're just gonna be able to kill him, just like that?" Mel asked, blocking his way again

"Yeah, he's killed too many people. It's time to end this, before he kills any more people I love" Chris answered, his voice hard, trying to get around her again. "Mel" Chris said annoyed

"Chris, don't do this, we can still save him" Mel reasoned

"And how many more people have to die, by his hand, waiting for us to save him" Chris shouted at his sister, trying to move around her again

"Chris, you don't wanna do this" she shouted, blocking him again

"I swore I would kill him if he hurt them, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do" Chris said. "And I'll take down anyone in my way" he added, his voice dangerously low

"Even me?" Mel asked in the same tone

"I don't want to, but-," Chris trailed off

"So, that's it, huh, you're just gonna run off, again" Mel yelled

"I'm trying to protect my family" Chris yelled back

"And if you get killed, so be it, right. You died protecting your family" Mel screamed

"Yeah," Chris screamed, trying to push past Mel

"And what about Piper? You die and she'll be an orphan, because of your stupidity" Mel screamed back, pushing him away

"Mel, get out of my way!" Chris screamed

"NO!" Mel screamed back, "I'm not gonna let you go back and get killed!"

"I said, MOVE, Mel" Chris screamed, causing Mel to be thrown through the kitchen door, to land on her back in the dining room.

* * *

**I LOVE CHARMED. I just saw the episode before the series finale. OFF THE HOOK.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	6. The Truth Almost

Hey, I'm back with a new chapter and a cowriter, my friend, drumroll Paige (my nickname for her) (real- Autum)

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Truth...Almost**

Mel glowed golden, before she stood to face a shocked Chris in the kitchen doorway.

"You know what, Chris, you're not the only one who's lost someone they loved in this war. So if you wanna go and die and let Piper become an orphan; I won't stop you" Mel shouted, hurt apparent in her voice and oblivious to the group standing in the conservatory behind her. She stormed off, up the stairs.

Chris glanced at Piper, Paige, and Leo before walking though the foyer and out the door.

"Um…I'll go check on Mel" Piper said heading up the stairs

"I have to go" Leo said passing Wyatt to Paige and orbing 'Up There'

"Ok, I guess we'll go see what Auntie Phoebe and our little guest are doing" Paige said to Wyatt, following Piper upstairs

"Hey" Piper said, tapping on the slightly ajar. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, whatever" Mel said, sitting up on the bed and wiping her eyes, "it's your room"

"Thanks," Piper said, sitting next to Mel on the bed, only to have her move away. "So, what happened between you and Chris, down there?"

"Just a fight over nothing" Mel answered dismissively

"It didn't seen like nothing" Piper said, sweetly

"Yeah, well maybe, I don't wanna talk about it" Mel snapped. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you"

"No, it's okay, you're upset, I understand, believe me, I do" Piper excused

"You always understand" Mel mumbled, too low for Piper to hear

"Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it?" Piper asked

"You sure you wanna hear it?" Mel asked, receiving a nod from Piper, "I don't even know where to start"

"How about you start with what you were gonna tell us downstairs" Piper suggested

"I should warn you, you're probably not gonna like it" Mel warned

"I think I can handle it" Piper responded

"Okay, but promise you won't get mad at Chris" Mel said, receiving a nod from Piper, again. "Chris and I are half witch/half whitelighter"

"Chris isn't a witch, he can't be a witch" Piper said, a little confused

"Yes, he is, we're both witchlighters-half witch/half whitelighter" Mel said again. "Listen, Chris wouldn't have wanted you to find out, but I think it's something you need to know"

"Thanks for letting me know," Piper said. "Are you sure you're related to Chris?" Piper asked, slightly humorously

"What do you mean?" Mel asked

"Well, Chris keeps everything from us; in fact the only time he actually speaks to us is when he wants us to vanquish a demon; and you actually talk to us" Piper observed

"Well, Chris has been through some things at a young age, that no one should ever have to go through in their entire life

"Like what?" Piper asked

"I can't give you any details, but" Mel stopped, debating whether she should tell Piper or not, "our mom was a witch and our dad a whitelighter. On Chris' 14th birthday, Chris watched our mom die, in his arms; and I guess ever since she's died Chris has been reluctant to use his witch powers." Mel explained before her brain could catch up with her mouth. "Until today" Mel said, tears now, streaking her face. "But I guess he wanted to stay away from the witch path"

"You're right, no one should have to go through that" Piper said, moving to comfort Mel.

"How do you do that?" Mel asked, suddenly from the bed

"Do what?" Piper asked, turning to face the window and Mel.

"Do that. Make me forget about everything and spill my guts. You don't even know me?"

"I don't know, if you don't wanna talk anymore, I can go" Piper offered

"No, it's fine. You have any questions?" Mel asked, wiping her face with the back of her hand, assuming Piper would ask about her and Chris' powers

"Why did you call that little girl Piper?" Piper asked, catching Mel off guard

"Piper" Mel sighed, shutting her eyes tight and gripping the pendant around her neck

"Do we know each other in the future, are we close, is that why you wear that chain?" Piper continued

"Piper, I can't- I can't tell you what you want to know, okay" Mel said, rushing from the room

Piper walked into Wyatt's room, to see Wyatt asleep in his bed and Phoebe and Paige playing with Little Piper on the floor

"Hey, Piper" Phoebe said, noticing Piper

"Youw named Piper, too?" Little Piper said, amazed

"Uh, yeah" Piper said. "I'm Piper Halliwell" Piper introduced kneeling in front of the little girl

"What? I thought her name was Belle" Phoebe said

"Apparently not" Paige said"

"Youw her. Wow, youw pwettier dan da pictwure" Little Piper said

"Really, you've seen a picture of me?" Piper asked, now sitting on the floor, and receiving a nod from Little Piper. "Who showed you the picture?"

"Piper, can I talk to you for a moment?" Phoebe asked. Piper sighed, before getting up and walking out the room with Phoebe. "Piper, what are you doing?" Phoebe asked as she closed the room door

"I'm trying to get answers; Chris tells us nothing and lies about everything, and Mel's told me some things but not the full story"

"What's Mel told you?" Phoebe asked

"She told me, her and Chris are witchlighters- half witch/ half whitelighter and the little girl's real name is Piper. I have to get answers, Phoebe

"And you think a 4-year old has them?" Phoebe asked

"I don't know, but she seems to know me, by a picture anyway"

"Okay" Phoebe sighed, "but I don't like this" Phoebe said, and they walked back into the room

"You said, you saw a picture of me" Piper confirmed, sitting on the floor in front of Little Piper again. "Who showed you this picture?" Piper asked, after the girl nodded

"Daddy an' Auntie Mel" Little Piper answered

"Piper" A voice in the doorway said. Both Pipers, Paige, and Phoebe looked up to see Chris and Mel

"Daddy!" Little Piper exclaimed, running to Chris. "Your back"

"Yeah, I am" Chris said, and then looked at Mel

"We have to do it, Chris, we have to tell them" Mel said, and Chris gave a nod

"Can you all come downstairs?" Chris asked, holding Little Piper

"Why?" Piper asked suspiciously

"We just want to talk to you guys" Mel answered. "We'll tell you anything you want to know"

The girls silently agreed, and then walked down the stairs to the sitting room. The girls sat on the couch as Mel and Chris sat in each of the chairs, with Little Piper on Chris' lap.

"I think, this'll be easier if you just ask us questions" Mel suggested

"Okay, what are your names-real name?" Piper asked

Mel sighed deeply, before she answered, "Melinda Patricia Halliwell"

"So you're related to us?" Paige asked, being the first to get over the shock

"Yeah, I'm yours" Mel said nervously, looking at Piper

"What…you-you can't be mine, I'm not even pregnant" Piper stammered

"You will be" Mel said

"But-but that means, that…" Piper trailed off looking to Chris

"I'm your son" Chris said, quietly

Everyone but Mel looked at Chris in shock.

"Why didn't you just tell us?" Phoebe asked, as Piper was too busy looking at Mel, whose face was blank

"Because" was Chris' answer, before everyone's attention was back on Mel

"No" Mel gasped

"What? What is it?" Chris asked urgently

"Wyatt"

"_Our _Wyatt?" Chris said, worried. "I thought you said you blocked him from talking to us"

"I did; he must've found a way around it"

"I'm confused" Paige said

"Me too" Piper and Phoebe said at the same time

"The three of us have a telepathic bond. I thought I had blocked him from us permanently, but he must've found a way around it" Mel explained quickly

"Why would you want to block Wyatt?" Piper asked

"Because in the future, Wyatt is evil" Chris answered, "what- did you feel that?" He asked Mel

"Yeah. Let's go" Mel said. "Your should be able to orb, now" she said, orbing out

"Stay here. All of you" Chris said, putting Piper down, and then following his sister

"What's going on?" Phoebe asked

"I have no idea, but we need to get upstairs, Paige" Piper said, before Paige orbed them to Wyatt's room. "Leo" she called, "get her and Wyatt out of here" Piper said before he even fully materialized

"Who is she?" Leo asked, taking Wyatt from his bed

"Don't worry about it, just go" Piper said, quickly

"Okay" Leo said, stepping to Little Piper

"I not goin wif him" Little Piper said, before fizzles out

"Did she just fizzle?" Phoebe asked

"No time," Piper dismissed. "Can you follow her?" Piper asked Leo, receiving a nod. "Go" Piper said, before Leo orbed out with Wyatt

"Wyatt, stop. You're gonna kill him." They heard Mel scream

"Paige" Piper said, before they were engulfed in orbs

* * *

**Dont be shy. Leave a review.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	7. Wyatt

Hey, new chapter. Huge thanks to **_Paige_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wyatt**

The three of them orbed in to the attic to see Mel unconscious on the floor and Chris slowing rising from the floor

"You know, Chris, if you wanted to reenact what happened last time, you could have just asked" the person, who they assumed was future Wyatt said, as he watched Chris try to stand

Chris looked over to where Mel lied, and then back at Wyatt, looking past Wyatt he saw his mom and aunts in the doorway. Then he finally saw Mel wake up and start to stand.

"I have my powers this time" Chris responded

"Not for long" Wyatt said, forming an energy ball in the palm of his hand

"Mom, freeze him" Mel called, noticing Piper just as Wyatt was about to throw the energy ball at Chris

Piper threw out her hands and froze Wyatt and the energy ball. Chris moved out of the ball's path, and joined the rest. As soon as he reached them Wyatt unfroze.

"Nice try" Wyatt said, turning to the group. "Oh, hi, Mother" he said nonchalantly, coming face to face with her for the first time in seven years

"What happened Wyatt? How did you become this?" Piper asked quietly as she moved closer to him

"I embraced my power" Wyatt answered curtly

"Since when is your power evil. You're from 2 forces of pure good" Phoebe said

"There's no such thing as good and evil, it's al about power" Wyatt said. "All I did, was take what was rightfully mine, and kept the power in the family"

"At the expense of a lot of innocents" Mel said

"No one's completely innocent" Wyatt retorted. "Not even Josh. I'm sure they got what they deserved" Wyatt added, looking hard at Mel, and she back at him

"What are you talking about?" Mel spat angrily. Wyatt grinned.

"Oh please, Melinda. Do you always have to be so naive? Did you really think that those demons attacked you two just by coincidence?" he asked. Mel's eyes went wide as she realized.

"You sent them! You knew he would try to save me," she whispered.

"It was for your own good, sis. What were you thinking, marrying a mortal? You would have diminished the power of the family!" Wyatt explained.

"You bastard, how dare you kill my husband, my child and tell me it was for my own good!" Mel screamed. Without warning, a huge bolt of electricity shot from her hands and into Wyatt's shoulder, knocking him back onto the floor.

Wyatt looked at his bloodied shoulder in shock and then up at Mel, who was ready to attack again. Chris' brain suddenly snapped back to reality and he grabbed his sister's arms before she could shoot again.

"Let go! Let go, Christopher!" She screamed as she struggled to break free.

"Phoebe, get rid of him. Send him somewhere quick!" Chris ordered.

Phoebe thought up a spell as quickly as she could.

"This boy who's lost his way,

must now leave to end the pain.

Send him somewhere far away,

Send him to somewhere in Spain," she recited. Wyatt disappeared in a white flash and Mel let out a furious scream.

"No! Where'd you send him? Let me go Chris!" she yelled.

"Mel, you have to stop!" Chris urged.

He turned her around to face him and held her tightly. "You can't go after him. You can't sink to his level. You'll kill him, I know you will. I can't lose you to the power too. Please, Mel," he pleaded.

"He killed them," she whispered, fresh tears streaming down her face. "He killed them!" Chris held his sister as she sobbed into his shoulder. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige stayed quiet as they watched the two in front of them. Finally, Mel's tears began to slow. Without a word, she stood up and orbed out.

"Should you go after her?" Paige asked.

"No, she needs to be alone," Chris replied.

"Where's Belle?"

"Oh god, I forgot! She fizzled out when Leo came to take them 'Up There'," Phoebe said.

"What?" Chris yelled. "Belle!" The little girl appeared beside her father.

"Daddy, the mean man was chasing me, but I tooked care of him," she said proudly.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked.

"I frozed him, Daddy!" Little Piper replied happily. Piper's eyes went wide.

"What? Leo!" Piper exclaimed.

* * *

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	8. Dysfunction

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. Sorry it took a while but I moved and just got the computer back up. And don't worry, the next chapter of all my charmed stories _should_ be up soon.

* * *

**

Chapter 8: Dysfunction

"What? Leo!" Piper exclaimed.

"Did I do sometin bad?" Little Piper asked, tears welling in her eyes

"No, Baby Girl" Chris said soothingly, picking her up in his arms. "Where'd you freeze him at?" Chris asked gently

"I don't know" she cried, burying her face in his shoulder

"Okay. Shh, shh." Chris said, making circles on his crying daughter's back. "Paige, can you call Leo here?" Chris asked, once Little Piper had calmed down a little

"I don't know, I'll try it. Leo." Paige called. In a swirl of orbs a block of ice appeared in the form of Leo.

"Whoa" Phoebe said, when the block appeared. "That's not what I expected"

"Tell me about it" Paige said

"Okay, just unfreeze him," Chris said to Belle. Belle waved her hand and Leo started to defrost

"I'm gonna go downstairs" Chris said, leaving the attic with Little Piper

"Daddy?" Piper called, when they were in the kitchen

"Yeah" Chris responded, sitting her on the counter

"Is Mommy gone?" She asked

"Yeah, Belle, she is" Chris said, sitting next to her, "but I'm gonna get her back, ok?" Chris added

"Pwomise?"

"Promise" Chris agreed, kissing Piper's forehead, as she yawned. "Sleepy, huh?"

"Nuh-uh" Piper said, shaking her head

"Yeah, you are. Come on," Chris said picking her up and orbing out

"I don't wanna go to sleep" Piper whined as Chris pulled back the covers to Piper's bed

"Why not?" Chris asked as he pulled the covers up and sat on the edge

"When I sleep you go away"

"I'll be here when you wake up, this time" Chris reassured. "Would you feel better, if I lay with you?" Chris suggested. After a nod from Piper, Chris kicked off his shoes and laid down beside his daughter. Piper rested her head on his chest and drifted off to sleep.

When Chris was sure Piper was asleep, he got up and went to the window, and sat down. He took Bianca's ring from his pocket, and stared at it, between his fingers. He smiled sadly as he remembered back to the very day when he had first met the mother of his daughter…

_Chris dove behind a stack of boxes as one of Wyatt's demons pelted an energy ball at him. He stuck his head out to see and with a wave of his hand, sent it flying onto the metal pole sticking out of the dumpster. He didn't have time to enjoy watching the demon burst into flames because he had to duck back down again. There were still five more to go. He looked up again and waved his hand just in time to stop another energy ball from colliding with it. The energy ball crackled all the way back to the chest of its sender and vanquished him. _

_Chris hid again as another energy ball came his way and hit the boxes he was hiding behind. He was knocked backwards into the wall of the nearest building as the boxes blew to bits and scattered. He shook himself quickly enough to pull an athame from his belt and throw it at one of the demons. He brought it back to him with his power just as the demon started to burst into flame. Now there were only three left. They surrounded him, showing their ugly teeth in evil grins, energy balls poised for the attack._

_Without warning, the one in the middle screamed in pain and burst into flames, leaving a hole for Chris to roll through and regain his stance. Before he could turn around, Chris had stabbed one of the two remaining demons in the back. Chris turned from his burning body just in time to see the last demon be vanquished as well. Now he finally had a chance to see who had helped him. What he saw was very unexpected._

_Standing in front of him with a satisfied smirk on her face, was a short, petite brunette with deep brown eyes and tan skin. She was beautiful, to say the least and Chris was a bit mesmerized. _

"_Are you gonna stand there and stare all day, or can we get out of here before more demons come to kill us?" she asked, snapping Chris out of his daze._

"_Uh, yeah, sure. Sorry," he mumbled. She held out a small hand._

"_I'm Bianca," she said softly. Chris took it, locking his eyes with her._

"_Chris."_

"Chris!" Chris' head snapped up from the ring he was staring at. He turned to see who had pulled him away from his memories. It was his father.

"What?" he asked, a little irritated.

"I think we should talk," Leo suggested, giving a disapproving look to Belle.

"About what?" Chris asked suspiciously. Leo wanting to talk was never good.

"About her," Leo answered, still looking at Belle.

"There's nothing to talk about. She thought you were trying to hurt her. Can't say I blame her. You don't have the most friendly disposition," Chris said angrily.

"She froze me!" Leo exclaimed.

"It's not like she did it on purpose! She felt threatened. If you knew the world she came from…" Chris trailed off, looking down sadly at his sleeping daughter.

"And the genetics," Leo shot.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chris snapped, giving his father an ugly glare.

"It means I saw her fizzle out, she's a phoenix. An assassin witch, how do I know you didn't bring her back here to kill me" Leo accused

"Yes, Leo, that's it, I brought my 4-year-old daughter back from the future to kill you" Chris said sarcastically. "Get over yourself. Why can't you just accept that I'm not evil, the Sisters have."

"Because you've lied and weaseled your way into everything that's mine" Leo said. "I know you're hiding something, and when I find out what it is you're gonna pay."

"You know what, Leo, I don't have time for this, I have to save the future" Chris said, walking past Leo to the doorway.

"I'm not finished" Leo said orbing in front of Chris in the doorway. "Just so you know, if you put any one of them in danger, especially Wyatt, I'll make you pay the ultimate price" Leo finished, eyeing Belle beyond Chris' shoulder

Chris followed Leo's gaze toward Belle before he addressed Leo again, "what did you say?" He asked in a low growl

"You heard me; if you harm my son, you'll pay with your daughter" Leo answered in the same tone

Chris swiftly pinned Leo to the wall that stood behind them."You listen to me, you son of a bitch, if you touch one hair on her head I _will_ kill you. I promise you that" Chris said in dangerously low tone.

* * *

On top of Golden Gate Bridge 

The evening sun slowly started to sink behind the buildings and houses of San Francisco, causing the city to come alive with lights. They were tiny from high up, barely noticeable, but they seemed to be glaring to Mel, blinding her as she sat atop the Golden Gate with tears rolling down her face. Whether they were tears of anger or disappointment, or frustration, or sadness, she wasn't sure, but they seared her skin the whole way down. How could he do this? Her own brother! Sure, he was evil, he had obviously been through something when he was younger to make him like this, but that did not give him any reason to torture her like this. He killed her husband! And that had resulted in the miscarriage of her baby. She would never be able to forgive him for this. Never.

"Hey stranger." Mel jumped as the voice stirred her from her thoughts. She hadn't even noticed the cloud of orbs that had formed right beside her.

"Mom?" she asked, seeing Piper's caring smile looking down at her. "How'd you get up here?"

"Paige was nice enough to orb me. Mind if I have a seat?" Piper questioned. Mel shook her head and wiped some of her tears away as Piper sat down next to her. "It's nice up here."

"It's quiet; good for thinking," Mel agreed. Piper sighed.

"So, you had a husband, huh? Did I like him?" she asked. Mel shrugged.

"You didn't get a chance to meet him. You um... well, you were killed long before I met Josh," she replied. Piper concealed her hurt and nodded in understanding.

"I see. Well, would I have liked him?" For the first time since she'd been there, Mel smiled.

"You would have loved him," she said. "He was incredible- smart, funny, strong, loving. He was so ready to be a dad, too. He just wasn't ready for the rest of my life. Try as I might to be normal, magic seemed to follow me wherever I went. And unfortunately, he got caught up in the fight. It wasn't fair. None of this was his fault. It should have been me, not him." Fresh tears came to Mel's eyes now as sobs wracked her body. Piper wrapped her arms around her only daughter, holding her as tightly as possible. She held Mel out to look into her eyes, and wiped a stray tear with her thumb.

"Listen to me. No matter how hard you try to ignore it, magic will always be a part of your life. The more you try to make it disappear, the harder it's going to come back at you. Eventually, you're going to be so distracted with trying to avoid magic, that you're not prepared when it comes along and it's going to get you killed," she explained.

"Maybe that's better," Mel whispered. "Then I can be with Josh and my baby instead of down here constantly fighting my big brother for my life and for Chris'."

"Don't you ever say that again," Piper said immediately. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love. I lost my big sister. I love my sisters more than anything in the world and I lost one of them. After that, I wanted so badly to just give up and die, but all I could see was Prue and that look of disappointment she'd have when I got there. And I realized something. Dying for someone is easy. You get to leave this piece of shit excuse for an existence and be with the people you love. But if you really want to show you love someone, then live for them, because living takes a strength that a lot of people don't have. Josh would want you to live, to love again. You know he would."

"It's so hard, Mom," Mel said.

"I know it's hard, but it's what we have to do," Piper assured her. "I promise you that we will find out who it is that turns Wyatt evil and we will stop him and when you go back to the future, it'll be a good one, and who knows, maybe Josh and your baby will be there again. But you just have to try. Can you promise me that?" Mel nodded slowly. "Good. Now come here." Mel fell into her mother's arms, feeling really safe for the first time in a long time.

Mel pulled away from Piper abruptly, "Something's up with Chris. We gotta go" Mel said, before orbing back to the manor with Piper.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter. Just give me a review and let me know.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	9. Finally Knowing

**Hey, I'm finally back w/ a new chapter. Sorry for the long wait everyone. Well, here's the next chapter**

**Chapter 9: Finally Knowing**

Mel pulled away from Piper abruptly, "Something's up with Chris. We gotta go" Mel said, before orbing back to the manor with Piper.

"Chris let him go," Mel said sternly while pulling Chris back, after she and Piper materialized next to the guys

"He threatened Belle's life" Chris said seething. "He said if I harm Wyatt, I'll pay with Belle"

"And I meant every word" Leo stated. Chris tried to push past Mel to get to Leo, but Mel held him off

"Enough!" Piper shouted and everything stopped. "Leo, we need to talk" Piper said, and walked down the stairs with Leo following. Chris and Mel went into Piper's bedroom.

"Ugh, now Piper's going to tell Leo the truth about us. Can this day get any worse" Chris said frustrated. Chris looked over to Mel on the bed. "Hey, we're gonna save Josh and Bianca by saving Wyatt"

"I know I said we'll save Wyatt, but can we really? Can we really save him, what if he's too far gone. I mean he killed my husband because he was a mortal. How do we know it's not just inevitable?" Mel questioned

"Because, as much as I hate to admit it, it's just like Aunt Phoebe said, he's from _2_ sources of pure good"

"I don't even know if I believe that anymore," Mel said. "I'm gonna go downstairs"

Kitchen

"There's no way, Chris cannot be son" Leo said

"Have you looked at him, Leo, I mean really looked at him?" Piper asked. "He's your son and Mel's your daughter"

"I can't believe this" Leo said in shock. "So Wyatt's really evil in the future?"

"I saw it myself. Our baby boy's lost and our other son and daughter are trying to bring him back. Not to mention Chris has a baby girl of his own" Piper said

"Do you know why he hates me?" Leo asked as everything finally began to sink in

"He doesn't talk about the future" Piper answered. "He barely acknowledges my existence" Piper added as Mel walked in

"Don't mind me" she said as she filled a glass with water. "Mom, do we have any aspirin?" Mel asked, grabbing her head

"Are you okay?" Piper asked, taking the back of her hand to Mel's forehead. "You don't have a fever" Piper responded, her maternal instincts kicking in

"My head's just pounding a little" Mel said. "Do we have any aspirin?" Mel asked again

Piper opened a draw and took out 2 pills and handed them to Mel. "Here you go"

"Thanks" Mel said and then took the pills with water. She closed her eyes for a moment

'Mel, Mel, can you hear us?' Mel heard in her head. Her eyes snapped open

"Ugh, I hate when they do this. It's always me, never Chris" Mel said aloud

"What are you talking about?" Leo asked

"Can you get Aunt Paige and Phoebe?" Mel asked Leo. "They should be at P3"

"Sure, I'll be right back"

"What's going on?" Piper asked

"We have to get Chris and go to the attic. It's just a message from the future" Mel said as they walked up the stairs

"Chris, the girls are contacting me," Mel said when they reached Piper's bedroom

"What? How can they even do that we're in a different time?" Chris said sitting up on the bed as Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Paige

"They're powerful and expert spell writers, they can do almost anything"

"Okay, okay" Mel said, starting up the stairs to the attic. Mel sat on the floor in the attic and closed her eyes

'Finally, Mel, what took so long' a voice said

'Abby, how did you guys do this?' Mel asked in her head

'We did what we do best, wrote a spell' another voice said

'Of course. Hey, Annie. Is Andie there?' Mel asked

'I'm here,' Andie answered

'Good, so you mind telling me why you guys felt the need to give me a headache'

'We cast a spell on Wyatt when he was still here, and found out something really important' Andie started

'How could you cast a spell on Wyatt without him knowing?' Mel interrupted

'Before we cast the spell, we did a hidden spell ritual' Andie answered

'So, how important is what you guys found out?' Mel asked

'How important do you consider knowing who turned Wyatt is?' Andie responded

'Are you serious?' Mel asked shocked

'Yeah, we came up with a spell to take a look through Wyatt's memories, we used our psychic link to help, too'

'So you guys really know who turned Wyatt? I can't believe this' Mel said

'We really know and you won't believe who it is' Abby called in

'So are you gonna leave me in suspense or tell me?' Mel asked impatiently

'It's Gideon' Andie said bluntly

'Gideon. Leo's mentor, Gideon? The elder Gideon?' Mel asked

'The one and only' Andie clarified. 'It seemed like he wanted to kill him, not turn him'

'I can't believe this' Mel said

'We couldn't either' Abby added in again

'Thanks, guys. I should tell the others, but before I go, can you guys tell me the spell you used to contact me, just in case?' Mel suggested

'Yeah. Powers of the witches rise,

Let me talk through the space and time.

To the one we wish to find,

To Piper Halliwell's female child' Andie recited

'And if I want to speak to you guys, I'll just change the last line' Mel thought

'Yeah, that should work' Andie responded

'Okay. Thanks, I gotta go' Mel said

'No problem' the girls said in unison. 'Bye,' the three said and killed the connection

"That was a long message, what'd they say?" Chris asked

"Who is it?" Leo asked

"It's Gideon" Mel said

"Gideon's and Elder, he would never do that" Leo protested

"Anyway, the girls said that it seemed like Gideon was determined to kill Wyatt" Mel continued

"That's not right, you're wrong. Why would my friend, mentor, and an Elder want to kill my son?" Leo asked

"I don't know, but they said it's Gideon" Mel answered

"Then they're wrong-," Leo began

"Look, Leo, if the girls say it is Gideon, then it's Gideon. Now that we know who started this nightmare, what's our next step?" Chris burst out

"Listen, I think we all need to calm down. We can start again fresh tomorrow after we sleep on it, okay?" Phoebe said to dissolve the tension in the room.

"Fine," Chris said abruptly, then orbed out

"Don't worry, he's at P3" Mel said, more to Piper than anyone else in the room. "You guys try to get some sleep, okay?" Mel said. "Leo, can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, sure" Leo answered, as the sisters left the attic. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Mom" Mel said.

**I think this was a short chapter, but I can almost guarantee the next one will be longer. And I'm gonna be doing something with Wyatt probably next or after that.**

**PLZ REVIEW (if you want more soon)**

**Little note: anyone who reviews and is not signed up w/ fanfiction, plz leave your e-mail address. THANX.**

**TVCrazed**


	10. Ask Phoebe

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the wait. But im back w/ a new chapter. So here goes:**

**Chapter 10: Ask Phoebe**

_Last Time:_

_"Don't worry, he's at P3" Mel said, more to Piper than anyone else in the room. "You guys try to get some sleep, okay?" Mel said. "Leo, can I talk to you?"_

_"Yeah, sure" Leo answered, as the sisters left the attic. "What do you want to talk about?"

* * *

_

"I actually wanted to talk to you about Mom" Mel said. When he didn't respond she continued, "do you still love her?"

"I will always love Piper" Leo answered

"So, why aren't you together now?" Mel said

"Because I'm an Elder now" Leo responded

"And? When you decided to become an Elder you told Mom that your love was transcendent and stood through everything the Elders threw at you, how could you become the very thing that tried to keep you two apart?" Mel asked

"I had no choice" Leo tried

"You always have a choice. Mom asked you to choose her and you didn't. What you guys had-still have is special. I've seen it. I didn't get the chance to experience that kind of connection and love to the fullest, but I had a taste of it, and I can tell you, if you lose her completely, you'll regret it" Mel explained, and then orbed out, leaving Leo to think about her words

Leo got up from the sofa they were sitting on and left the attic to find the sisters talking in the kitchen.

"I'm gonna go now" Leo announced before orbing out

"What do you think Mel wanted to talk to him about?" Paige asked

"I have no idea" Piper said. "I can't believe I didn't notice it before"

"Notice what, honey?" Phoebe asked

"Chris, I can't believe I didn't notice him, he has Leo's eyes, my hair and even my neurosis, why didn't I notice it before?" Piper asked. "He must really hate me"

"You weren't looking for it, none of us were, it's not your fault" Phoebe tried

"Yeah. I don't even think he wanted us to know" Paige said. "I think sleep would be good for all of us, right now" Paige offered

"Yeah, come on," Phoebe said to Piper, pulling her from the chair she was sat in. The sisters all went upstairs to their respective bedrooms for the night

* * *

**P3**

"Hey, Chris, are you calm now?" Mel asked, walking into the office

"Yeah. I've just been waiting so long for this, you know, finding out who turned Wyatt"

"Yeah, I know, I have too" Mel said. "Look, I think you should know something"

"What is it?" Chris asked

"I accidentally told Mom what happened when you turned fourteen" Mel said

"_Accidentally? _How does that story _accidentally_ get told?" Chris said furious

"I don't know, my mouth said it before my brain had a chance to think about it" Mel said. "And I wouldn't have even had to tell her if you had told them you are a witchlighter, among other things" Mel defended herself

"What the hell difference did that make?" Chris ranted

"They thought you were evil and didn't trust you. I thought it would help her understand you better, and you know what, it worked" Mel said, her voice growing in volume

"You know, I thought you stayed here to help, but I guess-," Chris continued to rant but Mel cut him off

"You know what, I'm gonna leave before one of us says something we'll regret and can't take back" Mel said before orbing out

* * *

Mel orbed into the manor's conservatory, sprawled out on the sofa and softly cried. 

"Mel?" A voice called from behind the couch

Mel looked up and saw Phoebe, "Aunt Phoebe, did I wake you?" Mel asked, wiping the tears from her eyes

"No, not really. I couldn't get to sleep and I sensed someone down here" Phoebe said. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"I wouldn't even know when to begin" Mel admitted

"Start anywhere you're comfortable" Phoebe suggested

"Okay," Mel started by taking a deep breath. "I guess in the back of my mind I knew that Wyatt ordered the attack, but I just didn't want to believe it, you know. My own brother killing the love of my life," Mel paused. "I was pregnant, too, not even 3 months yet, and one day I woke up to bloody sheets and stomach cramps. I miscarried and do you know who caused me to lose the only connection to Josh I had left: my brother" Mel ended in a fit of sobs

Phoebe wrapped her arms around Mel and pulled her close, rubbing soothing circles on her niece's back.

"Ha," Mel gave an ironic chuckle. "This is crazy. I have an older brother who's power-hungry, demented, and out of control. A younger brother who's frustrated, stressed out, and emotionally drained. Here I am, just a mess and falling apart, I can't even stop crying for God's sakes. And then there's Belle, I don't even know how she's doing, I mean her mom just died" Mel ranted. "Tell me what to do, Aunt Phoebe. What am I supposed to do?" Mel asked desperately

"Mel, I think you need to make peace with Wyatt and yourself" Phoebe offered

"What?" Mel retorted

"Hear me out. When we save Wyatt- and we will- your gonna go back to a future with a different Wyatt, you can't carry this resentment and sense of betrayal with you. It wouldn't be fair to the new Wyatt" Phoebe explained. "And as for making peace with yourself, it's kinda the same thing. You have to let go of Josh's death. It wasn't your fault."

"Okay, so how am I supposed to do all this?" Mel asked

"Only you can answer that" Phoebe answered

"Mommy!" A scream was heard throughout the house

"Belle." Mel said, before orbing out with Phoebe

Mel and Phoebe orbed into Piper's bedroom, at the same time as Paige. When the trio got there, Chris had Belle wrapped in his arms, while Piper stroked Belle's hair

"I saw her, Daddy, Mommy's gone" Belle said, into Chris' chest

"What? I don't understand, Belle" Chris said

"Daddy, I saw Uncle Wyatt kicked her" Belle cried

"Do you know what she's talking about, Chris?" Mel asked

"I think I have an idea. Can one of you stay with her?"

"I can" Paige volunteered, and the rest went into the hallway

"So what do you think?" Mel asked Chris

"I think maybe Wyatt cast a spell, that made Belle see how Bianca died" Chris explained

"Any ideas on what we should do" Mel said

"Yeah, first, we'll make a potion for Belle, to block the memory of Bianca's death, and then we make a power stripping potion for Wyatt" Chris said

"And give the potion to baby Wyatt" Mel said, following Chris' thinking

"Exactly"

* * *

**So guys, what did u think of that chap. Let me know in a review.**

**I cant believe you guys didnt pick this up, but Andie, Abby, and Annie are Phoebe's kids. The hint was kinda in there when Andie says 'we used our _psychic link_ to help, too' either I wasn't clear enough or you guys are slippin.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	11. Plans

**Hey, guys. Heres the next chapter. I wanna thank _Paige_ for writing this excellent chapter.**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Plans **

_Last time:_

_"Yeah, first, we'll make a potion for Belle, to block the memory of Bianca's death, and then we make a power stripping potion for Wyatt" Chris said_

_"And give the potion to baby Wyatt" Mel said, following Chris' thinking_

_"Exactly"

* * *

_

"Wait," Piper interjected, holding her hands up. "I have a major objection to that."

"What? Why?" Chris questioned, quickly becoming heated. He could still hear Belle's cries from the room.

"We can't bind baby Wyatt's powers. He needs them to protect himself. That could be exactly what future Wyatt's trying to do and we already know it's exactly what Gideon's been waiting for. That's just what he needs to get to Wyatt. We're trying to prevent him from being evil, remember?" Piper pointed out.

"So what are you thinking?" Mel asked curiously.

"Bind future Wyatt's powers instead," Phoebe suggested. "Kill two birds with one stone."

"And how exactly do you think we're going to get close enough to do that?" Chris asked angrily. "Not to mention the fact that there's no way we can make a potion strong enough to do that."

"Yeah, but I know someone who might," Mel offered, her face lighting up. Chris turned to her, confusion on his face. She tipped her head discretely in the direction the room with Paige and Belle in it.

"How are we going to get them to make us a potion from where they are?" Chris asked, realizing what she was talking about.

"I can go there. They'll be able to do it, Chris, you know they will. While I'm doing that we can have Paige make a potion to calm Belle down."

"What are you guys talking about?" Piper asked in frustration, not liking the fact that her kids weren't letting her in on something.

"There are some people in the future that we know. They're the best potion masters in the world. If anyone can make a potion strong enough to bind Wyatt's powers, they can," Mel explained.

"Do you think that's safe?" Phoebe asked in concern. Mel raised her eyebrow.

"Do you want to save Wyatt?" she challenged. Phoebe backed down, seeing the same look in the girl's eyes that she'd seen in Piper's many times before. They all turned to Piper to see if she was okay with this plan. She sighed.

"Will this save my baby?"

"It's the best chance we've got at keeping Wyatt at bay while we figure out how to save him," Chris assured her.

"Then do what you have to do."

* * *

Mel shook her head as she landed on her feet, clearing the fuzz from the effects of the spell. 

"Damn time travel," she muttered. No sooner did she lift her head to look around before she was being tackled to the ground, squeals of delight filling the air.

"Mel, you're back!"

"Yeah Hayley, I'm back," Mel said, greeting her cousin with a hug.

"She's not Hayley, you dork. I am," a voice identical to the first said as another girl came into view. Hayley extended her hand and helped Mel up.

"Oh, sorry Holly."

"S'okay!" the first girl said cheerfully. "Even Mom can't tell us apart half of the time."

"The other half she doesn't even try," Hayley added. Mel grinned, glad to be back home.

"Listen, where's Hector?" she asked.

"Downstairs I think. Why?" Holly asked.

"Because we need your help back in the past."

"Yeah, with what?" a voice asked. Mel turned to see another of her cousins walk into the attic.

"Hector!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug.

"Hey Mel. So what's this you need our help with?" Mel frowned.

"Well, we've got a little challenge for you. Think you're up to it?" she asked. The three of them looked at each other and grinned.

"Duh," Hayley said.

"We need you to make a potion powerful enough to bind Wyatt's powers," Mel said. Three sets of eyebrows raised simultaneously.

"Wyatt? As in crazy evil Wyatt?" Hayley asked. Mel glared at her.

"Yes, that Wyatt. Why, can't you do it?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh we can do it," Holly said, "but it's gonna take a little time."

"We don't have a little time. We need it as quickly as possible. He's causing all kinds of havoc back there and we can't bind baby Wyatt's powers because it could leave him vulnerable," Mel explained.

"So why not go straight to the source. Kill Gideon. Then you won't have to worry about it," Hector offered.

"We can't just kill Gideon. He's an Elder. It'll start a war and I can guarantee that Dad will suffer for it." Holly put a hand on Mel's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Mel. We'll take care of it, I promise." Mel sighed with relief.

"Thanks."

"You look like shit. Why don't you go sit on the couch. Get some sleep," Hayley offered. Too exhausted to argue, Mel nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

"Daddy, I'm scared." Chris looked down at his daughter, her innocent eyes welled with tears, brimming with fear and sadness. Things that no child should have to experience. 

"I know, baby. We're gonna make it all better though, I promise," he assured her.

"What about Mommy? She's not coming back, is she?" Belle asked. Chris sighed.

"I don't know, Belle. We're gonna do our best to make sure that she does. You just... don't worry, okay."

"Okay," Belle agreed, her voice small. She snuggled up into Chris' chest and he held her tighter.

"Hey," Paige said softly, knocking on the door. Chris looked up. "I got that potion." She held up a vial with a bright blue liquid in it. He nodded and she took it over to the bed.

"Hey Belle, I need you to drink this, okay? It'll make you feel better," Chris told her, helping her sit up.

"I don't want to drink it. Potions are gross," Belle said, shaking her head.

"Oh this one tastes good, I promise. It tastes like oranges," Paige told her with wink. Belle looked at it suspiciously, turning to Chris for confirmation. He nodded to her.

"Okay, I guess," she relented. Chris helped her down it. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she lay back down and fell asleep. Chris raised his eyebrow at Paige, who shrugged.

"I put a sleeping agent in it. I figured the less of this mess she's awake for, the better," she explained.

"Thank you," Chris said sincerely. Paige smiled.

"How are you holding up?" she asked. He sighed.

"I just want this over with. For Belle, for Mel, for Bianca, for all the people that Wyatt hurt and especially... especially for Wyatt."

"It's not his fault, you know," Paige pointed out.

"I know. It's just hard for me not to blame him. He's evil, Paige. He's done things that go against everything that this family stands for and he's done his best job at hurting everyone that loves him," Chris said in frustration.

"And would you have done any different? God only knows what Gideon did to him. It's not like the Halliwell temper can be stopped once it's started." Chris managed a small smile.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am. Now, you should take a page out of your daughter's book and get some sleep. You look like you could use it." Chris nodded.

"Thanks Aunt Paige," he said. Just as he got settled in, Piper's head poked into the room.

"What's up?" Paige asked, seeing the worry on her face.

"Have either of you seen Leo lately?"

* * *

"Gideon!" The Elder in question stopped in his tracks, tucking the small book that he was holding into his robe. "Gideon!" 

"Leo! What can I do for you, son?" Gideon asked, turning around to face his pursuer.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you," Leo said.

"What about?"

"Um, it's about Wyatt. We think we might know who it is that turns him evil," Leo informed him, trying to find something in the Elder's face that would give him away. Gideon tried to act surprised.

"Really? Who is it?" he asked.

"Well, we're not positive yet, so I don't want to alarm anyone. I've got to ask you though... do you think Wyatt's dangerous?" Gideon felt his jaw clench a little at that.

"Dangerous?" he asked cautiously, trying to keep his composure. "Why would you ask that?"

"I know there are some concerns with the Elders. I was just wondering," Leo said, staring into his eyes.

"I think you have a good boy, Leo. If not cared for properly, he has the potential to be very dangerous. But I trust you and the Charmed ones to teach him right," Gideon lied, trying his best to throw Leo off of his trail. Leo nodded slowly.

"Right. Well, that's all then."

"If you have any concerns, Leo, feel free to talk to me," Gideon said. Leo forced a smile and orbed out. Gideon watched him for a few minutes before rushing off to his office.

* * *

"Hello?" Mel looked around the house- her house, and yet somehow not. She knew every picture in it, where every room was, but she'd never been here before in her life. She wandered into the living room and gasped at what she saw. "Josh?" His blue eyes gazed up at her, a warm smile on his face. 

"Hey baby," he greeted her happily. Mel couldn't stop the instant tears that filled her eyes at the sight of him and... her baby. He was holding her baby.

"Josh," she breathed. "Is that..." He nodded, standing up and walking over to where she stood frozen in the doorway.

"Hold him," he instructed softly. Mel looked at him for reassurance before tentatively taking the baby boy out of his hands. She looked at the scrunched up face, the tiny nose, the eyes that matched his father's. He was perfect. The tears rolled down her face as she looked back up at Josh.

"He's beautiful," she choked. Josh smiled and she hugged, needing to be reassured that this was all real. Over his shoulder she saw a warlock blink in. "Josh, take the baby!" Josh did as he was told, but before he could get two feet, a fireball hit him in the back. He screamed and disappeared in flames, along with the baby. "No!" Mel screamed. When she finally tore her eyes away from the ashes, she had resolved to destroy whoever this warlock was with every fiber of her being. She looked up and straight into the eyes of... herself. "What?"

"Don't you think it's time to stop blaming Wyatt? Put the blame on who it really belongs to," her twin said. Mel shook her head.

"No. I- I didn't," she stuttered.

"You could have saved them," her twin persisted. "But you didn't. You did nothing. You're the one at fault, here. Not Wyatt. Not the demons. Not Gideon. You."

"NO!"

"Mel!" Mel shot out of her seat, looking around wildly. She was back in the attic. Holly, Hayley, and Hector were staring at her with something akin to fear.

"Josh," she panted, searching for him. "The baby."

"It was just a dream, sweetie," Holly said cautiously, putting her hand on Mel's shoulder. "You're okay now, I promise." Mel shook her head.

"No. I killed them. It was my fault," she insisted.

"Hey, it wasn't, alright? There was nothing you could have done," Hayley assured her. Holly scooped her up in hug and Mel tried to take comfort from her cousin's embrace.

"Anyway, the potion's done," Hector announced. He handed over a vial with a thick black liquid. "This is the strongest we could make. Do us good by it, okay?"

"I will," Mel nodded. "Thanks guys, we owe you."

"No problem, hon. Go save our cousin," Hayley instructed.

"And tell Mom we said hi," Holly grinned. Mel rolled her eyes and did the spell to go back to the past.

* * *

"Mel, you're back!" Piper exclaimed, hugging her daughter tightly. 

"Yeah," Mel said.

"Did you get it?" Phoebe questioned. Mel nodded and showed them the vial.

"Will it work?" Paige asked curiously, inspecting the dark liquid. Mel grinned.

"Trust me, if this doesn't work, nothing will. Where's Chris?"

"Sleeping with Belle," Piper said.

"I'll go wake him up. We've got work to do," Mel said, making her exit.

* * *

"Wyatt." Wyatt spun around, his eyes searching the darkness for the source of the voice. 

"Who's there?" he called.

"Oh, I think you know." Wyatt thought hard, trying to recognize the voice.

"Gideon," he growled. "Show yourself!"

"I can't do that until I'm sure that you won't do anything rash."

"I won't. I'll just kill you," Wyatt promised.

"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You and I have things to discuss," Gideon said.

"And why would I listen to you, old man?" Wyatt questioned angrily.

"Because I have a proposition that might interest you..."

* * *

**Okay, guys. That's the end of this chapter. And I just wanna say, if you don't know whose kids Holly, Hayley, and Hector are, I really feel sorry for ya.**

**A lots happened in this chapter, so I wanna see some reviews. Got it. Good.**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed**


	12. Close Call

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back w/ a new chapter. I know its been a while. Sorry. I've just been really busy with school and conditioning for soccer. But here's the next chapter of Bad News from the Future. I hope you guys like it, cuz I really enjoyed writing it.**_

* * *

_

**Chapter 12: Close Call**

_Last Time:_

_"That's exactly what I'm talking about. You and I have things to discuss," Gideon said._

_"And why would I listen to you, old man?" Wyatt questioned angrily._

_"Because I have a proposition that might interest you..."

* * *

_

"What could you possibly have to offer me?" Wyatt asked smugly.

"I can help you reach ultimate power in the future," Gideon said as he became tangible.

Wyatt was silent for a few moments. "On one condition," Gideon gestured for him to go on, "no one in my family is harmed."

"Fine," Gideon grudgingly.

"If you go back on our deal, I can kill you," Wyatt made a proposition of his own.

"Fine. Now, I've been keeping an eye on your family and they are coming here to bind your powers so…" Gideon waved his hand before Wyatt. "Now the potion won't work."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mel asked Chris as they stood in the attic. 

"Yeah, let's do this," Chris said and they orbed out to the underworld.

When they orbed to Wyatt, they see him talking with Gideon.

"What's he doing here?" Chris asked angrily.

Wyatt and Gideon turned around at Chris' voice. "Well, well, well, isn't this a pleasant surprise," Wyatt said uninterested. "How's my niece doing, Chris?"

"Shut up." Chris threw the potion at Wyatt's feet. Wyatt glowed for a second and then the glow diminished.

"I'm guessing that was a power binding potion. Good thing Gideon, here, told me about it before you came." Wyatt threw out his arm in Chris' direction.

Chris flew back into the cave wall and landed on the ground. "Chris!" Mel said running to him. He was unconscious.

"Mel, you were very impressive at the manor. Very powerful. How would you like to join me? I can give you anything you desire. All you have to do is say yes."

Mel gave Wyatt a deadly glare. She stood up and walked over to Wyatt until she was in his face. "I would never, ever join you. You're a disgrace to the name Halliwell."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Wyatt made a fist and began choking Mel.

"Wyatt, don't do this. Don't let Gideon take advantage of you," Mel gasped.

"No one takes advantage of Wyatt Halliwell."

"Then how come he turned invisible when we came?"

"I don't need him."

Across the cave, where Chris landed, Chris woke up. He looked up to see Wyatt choking Mel. Chris made his own fist in the direction of Wyatt. Wyatt let his hold on Mel diminish and grabbed his chest.

Chris ran over to Mel, his hand still in a fist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Mel took some deep breaths. She looked over to Wyatt whose face was pale. "Chris, let him- watch out!" Mel jumped in front of Chris.

Chris watched as Mel collapsed in front of him with a darklighter arrow going through her stomach. "Mel!" Chris looked to Wyatt, who looked just as shocked as him.

Then Wyatt looked to his right; he made a fist in that direction. Gideon appeared tangible and looked frightened as he began to choke.

Chris picked up Mel in his arms and orbed out, but not before a final look to Wyatt.

* * *

**Manor**

"Piper, Phoebe, Paige! I need help!" Chris shouted before he fully materialized in the conservatory. He placed Mel on her side on the couch. "Mel, stay awake, please. Just stay awake, okay?"

"Chris, what happened?" Piper asked as she, Phoebe, and Paige came from the kitchen. "Oh my god, Mel," Piper said when she saw Mel on the couch.

"What happened?" Phoebe asked Chris as she walked him to where Paige stood, not going anywhere near the arrow.

"Gideon was with Wyatt when we got there." He looked over to Mel and Piper. Piper was about to pull the arrow from Mel's body. When Piper pulled Mel screamed. Chris looked away from his sister.

"What else, Chris?" Phoebe coaxed, trying to get Chris to tell them what happened.

"Um…Gideon was there. Wyatt said that Gideon warned him about us coming to bind his powers. He was ready for us. Wyatt threw me into a wall; I hit my head and blacked out. When I woke up Wyatt was choking Mel. I did the same to Wyatt and he let go of Mel. Next thing I know, Mel jumps in front of me and then she's on the ground with a darklighter's arrow in her. Wyatt makes Gideon reappear and chokes him. Then I orbed back here with Mel."

"Chris, why isn't she glowing?" Piper asked. Phoebe, Paige, and Chris walk over to the couch.

"She can't heal herself from a darklighter arrow. When this happened before Leo was the only one who could heal her."

"Leo!" Piper shouted to the ceiling.

Leo materialized in front of the couch. "What happened?" Leo asked when he saw Mel on the couch.

"She jumped in front of a darklighter's arrow that was meant for me," Chris said sullen.

"Chris said you were the only one that could heal her last time this happened," Phoebe said.

Leo stooped beside Mel and put his hands of her wound. The golden light covered Mel wound. After a few seconds, Leo looked up at the four people, "it's not working; it's like something's blocking it."

"Chris," Mel whispered and beckoned for Chris to come closer.

"What is it?" Chris said as he knelt in front of Mel.

"There's a potion," Mel struggled. "Hector, Hayley, and Holly made one."

"I don't know how to get them, Mel."

"The book; I put a spell in the book on paper. Get Andie first."

"Okay." Chris looked to Paige. "Call the book down here."

"Book of Shadows."

The book materialized in Paige's arms. Chris took the book and pulled a piece of paper from the first page. Chris read the spell in his head before going into the kitchen, so Piper, Paige, and especially Phoebe wouldn't hear the spell.

"Powers of the witches rise,

Let me talk through the space and time.

To the one we wish to find,

To Phoebe Halliwell's eldest child."

Chris went back into the conservatory. He grabbed his head. 'How does Mel do this,' he thought.

"What's going on, Chris?" Piper asked.

Chris put up his hand, signaling for her to wait a minute.

'Mel, what's up?' Andie's voice sounded in his head.

'It's Chris. Where are Hector, Hayley, and Holly?'

'Right here, why?'

'Mel jumped in front of a darklighter arrow for me. We need the potion they made to heal her.'

'Hold on,' Andie said.

'Hey, Chris.' Chris heard Hector's voice in his head.

'Hey, which one of you knows the potion to heal Mel from a darklighter's arrow?' Chris asked Hector.

'Hayley came up with it, so she's knows it best.'

'Okay, have Andie and the girls write a spell to send her here. Make sure they send her to the conservatory here, okay?'

'Yeah, I'll have them get right on it,' Hector told Chris before they killed the connection.

Chris looked up at the four people who were staring at him. "Where's Belle?"

"You're not going to tell us what all that was about?" Paige asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Where's Belle?"

"Upstairs sleeping. She should be waking up soon though."

"Okay." Chris walked up the stairs to Piper's bedroom. When he walked in he saw Belle sitting up on the bed and rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "Hey, Baby Girl," Chris said and walked to the bed. He picked Belle up and carried her out of the room.

"Hi, Daddy."

"Did you see Mommy?"

"No."

"That's good." Chris walked down the steps with Belle on his hip. "Guess whose coming?"

"Who, who?" Belle asked enthusiastically.

"Guess."

"I don't know, Daddy?"

"Fine, I'll tell you. Hayley's coming."

"Yay!" Belle exclaimed. "Why is Hayley coming?"

"Auntie Mel got hurt and she needs Hayley's help."

"Oh."

When Belle and Chris reached the conservatory, they saw a blue light illuminate the conservatory.

"Who are you?" Piper asked ready to blow the girl up.

"Hayley!" Belle said jumping out of Chris' arms and running to Hayley.

"Hey, Belle!" Hayley caught Belle and picked her up. "Easy, Piper; I'm here to help."

"Guys, this is Hayley. She's one of the best potion makers in the future," Chris said.

"Thanks, Chris."

"Anyway, she made a potion just in case something like this happened."

"How would you know something like this would happen?" Phoebe asked.

"We're all pretty close in the future," Hayley said motioning between Chris, Mel, and herself.

"So you're related to us, too," Paige concluded reading between the lines.

Hayley looked to Chris, who nodded, before answering. "Yeah."

"So who do you belong to?" Phoebe tried.

"Do answer that," Chris said immediately.

"That was a good try, Phoebe, but I won't tell," Hayley gave Belle back to Chris. "So who's going to help me with the potion?"

"I will, I guess," Paige volunteered.

"Let's go." Hayley and Paige started for the kitchen.

"Can I help?" Belle ran to Hayley and asked.

"Sure, kiddo. Come on." Hayley picked up Belle and the three disappeared into the kitchen.

Chris looked to Piper who was dabbing Mel's brow with a cloth. "How's she doing?" He looked down at Mel, whose eyes were closed.

"Still alive," Mel said softly.

"Hey, Hayley's here. She's making the potion right now with Paige."

"Go help. I don't want you to just sit here watching me."

"I'm not going anywhere until I now you're going to live."

"I'm not going to die, Chris. Just go, okay. Please."

Chris reluctantly left the conservatory and went into the kitchen.

Mel looked to Leo, who was leaning forward on the back of the couch. "You should go to the Elders and tell them about Gideon." Leo orbed out. Mel looked at Phoebe and Piper.

"We're not leaving?" Phoebe said.

"Yeah, so don't even try it," Piper said.

Mel chuckled. "I wasn't going to try; I got my stubbornness from you two."

"You're probably right about that."

Phoebe and Piper sat watching Mel as she rested for about 20 minutes before Hayley, Paige, and Chris carrying Belle came back into the conservatory.

"We got it," Paige said and handed the potion to Piper.

Phoebe pushed Mel's body up a little. Piper poured the potion down Mel's throat. After a few seconds of agonizing suspense, Mel began to glow and regained the color in her face. Mel opened her eyes and saw everyone standing around her.

"Hey, guys," Mel said as if nothing had happened.

"Aun' Mel!" Belle jumped on Mel's lap and hugged her.

"Hey, Belle," Mel said hugging Belle back. She looked up at Hayley. "Hey, Hayl."

"Hey, yourself." Hayley walked over and hugged Mel. "I made some extra potions just in case. Knowing you you'll probably need every one."

"Yeah, probably." Mel stood up with Belle. "I think we should get you back now."

"The Girls made my Triquetra a portal back to the future." Hayley touched her Triquetra necklace and disappeared in a swirl of blue lights.

Piper looked around searching for Chris. "Where's Chris?"

Mel looked at Piper and tried to sense Chris. "I don't know; I can't sense him. I do know that he is alive, but that's it," Mel said. "I'll be able to sense him if he gets into trouble; no matter where he is," Mel added comforting Piper in the knowledge that she would be able to tell if Chris gets into trouble.

"We should all go to bed. We've had a long day," Phoebe said.

"Yeah. Mel you can take one of the guest rooms with Belle," Piper said.

"Sure," Mel picked up Belle and they walked upstairs.

Paige and Phoebe started walking up the stairs. Paige looked back and saw that Piper wasn't following.

"You coming, Piper?"

"No, I think I'm just going to stay down here for a while, maybe clean up a little."

"Waiting for Chris?" Paige asked catching on.

"Yeah. You go up and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning," Piper said.

"Okay, goodnight Pipe."

"'Night Paige." Paige went up the stairs and left Piper downstairs.

Piper went into the kitchen and poured herself some Green Tea, and then sat at the table.

* * *

**Underworld**

"Wyatt," Chris called when he orbed into the cave where he and Mel fought Wyatt.

"Chris," Wyatt said surprised. "How's Mel?"

"She almost died. We had to get Hayley to heal her," Chris said firmly.

"I-," Wyatt started.

"Shut up. I came here to tell you that the Girls found out who turns you. It's Gideon. They said that he was trying to kill baby you," Chris tells him. "Don't trust him, Wyatt. The minute he sees an opening he's going to attack and try to kill baby you." With that, Chris orbs back to the manor.

* * *

**Manor**

Chris orbs into the kitchen. His back is to Piper, who is still sitting at the table.

"Hey," Piper calls out to him.

Chris turns around to see Piper sitting at the table. "What are you still doing up?"

"Waiting for you. We need to talk," Piper said.

Chris saw the look on her face and knew there was no way he was getting out of this talk. He sat down across the table from her.

* * *

**Okay. That's the end of this chapter. I hope you guys liked it. **

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	13. Surprise Visitors

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back w/ another chapter. Just to let you know I have no idea how the end of this chapter came to be. I was just writing and it just came out like that. So school is almost over so you can expect more updates unless I get writer's block.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 13: Surprise Visitors

_Last time:_

_**Manor**_

_Chris orbs into the kitchen. His back is to Piper, who is still sitting at the table._

_"Hey," Piper calls out to him._

_Chris turns around to see Piper sitting at the table. "What are you still doing up?"_

_"Waiting for you. We need to talk," Piper said._

_Chris saw the look on her face and knew there was no way he was getting out of this talk. He sat down across the table from her.

* * *

_

"So what do you want to talk about?" Chris asked after a few moments of them just staring at each other. Chris was the first one to break eye contact, by finding the table fascinating.

"Where'd you go off to after Mel woke up?" Piper asked for starters.

"I went to talk to Wyatt. I thought he should know that his little sister almost died today."

They're both quiet for a minute, not knowing what to say.

Piper clears her throat. "Mel told me what happens when you turned fourteen."

"I don't wanna talk about it. It was a long time ago. Plus, I can't risk changing the future."

Piper looks at him for a moment. He isn't looking at her. "Was I really that bad of a mother that you can't even look at me," Piper paused. "But that doesn't make sense because you named your daughter after me. I mean, was that just out of respect for me. Tell me, Chris! Because I'm really trying to understand you."

Chris looked up at Piper with tears in his eyes. "You were never a bad mother, Piper. You were- I can't do this." Chris orbs out abruptly.

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Chris sat leaning on a beam of the bridge and cried.

**Manor**

Mel and Belle both sat up from the bed at the same time.

Mel looked over to Belle. "You feel it too, huh?" Belle nods. "Let's go see what's wrong with Daddy." She orbed herself and Belle to Golden Gate Bridge.

When the two got there they saw Chris crying into his hands. Mel sat next to Chris with her legs dangling over the side of the beam. Belle orbed herself into Chris' lap. She wrapped her arms around her daddy's neck and gave him a hug.

"Don't cry, Daddy. It's gonna be okay," Belle said to him.

Chris hugged her back. "Thanks, baby." He held onto his daughter.

Mel pulled Chris into her side. "I missed you when I woke up."

"I went to talk to Wyatt. I told him about you almost dying and about Gideon."

"What'd he say?" Mel asked.

"I don't know. I didn't stay there long enough for him to be able to say anything."

Mel stroked Chris' hair. "So, what's got you up here crying? Mel thought for a moment. "We should really get a new place to cry. We always come up here."

"Old habits," Chris said. "Piper wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"She wanted to know if she was a bad mother."

"What did you tell her?" Mel asked.

"I told her she was never a bad mother, and then I ran up here."

"Why'd you run away, Chris?"

"Mel, I'm not like you; I can't just act like she never died. I mean it's been seven years, but that doesn't take away the fact that she did die."

"Chris, I know she died. Believe me, I know, but I'm trying to make the most of my time with her while I'm here. You should try to do the same."

"You don't get it, Mel; she's not our mom."

"But she will be. She'll turn out to be the same person who used to tuck us in at night, Chris. The same person who always had snacks ready for us when we got home from school. The same person who taught you how to cook. The same person-,"

"I couldn't save from dying," Chris finished.

"I was gonna say the same person who has loved you since the day you were born. The one person who you've always been closest to, besides me," Mel thought for a moment. "I know you can't just get over it because she's here now, and I don't think you should be able to, but just try and get to know the Piper before you and me. You might find that they're not so different. And maybe let her get to know you a little too."

Chris was silent for a while. "I guess I could try to let her in."

"Great," Mel said.

They just sat there quietly, Mel still stroking Chris' hair, and Chris stroking Belle's. Chris looked down at the sleeping form in his arms.

"Remember, before we told them about us and before Wyatt, when we found all of them in Wyatt's room?"

"Yeah. What about it?"

"Belle looked just like Piper. That's why Bianca and I named Belle after her. Because she looked just like her. I should have told her that when she asked why I had named Belle after her."

"Why didn't you?"

"I don't know. Every time I look at Piper, I see her dying," Chris said. "Do you think us being here is gonna change her future too?"

"I hope so, Chris. I hope it changes everyone's futures."

"Yeah," Chris said.

They just sat on the orange bridge in silence and watched the first rays of light break through the sky.

"Hey, you wanna go back and show off those culinary skills of yours?" Mel stood up.

Chris chuckled. "Sure, I guess." Chris stood up carefully with Belle in his arms. The both orbed out to the Manor.

* * *

**Manor- Kitchen**

"So, what do you want to eat?" Chris asked after he came back downstairs from putting Belle to bed.

"I don't know. You choose," Mel answered.

"Okay," Chris said and took out a bunch of things from the refrigerator.

"I think it's the hair," Mel said spontaneously.

"What?" Chris asked not looking up from the stove.

"Why Belle looks so much like Piper. I think it's because they both have long flowing hair."

"I think that's a big part of it," Chris said.

"You need any help?" Mel asked coming up next to him.

"Uh, sure, can you start on the biscuits?"

"Sure." Mel started on her task.

Two Hours Later

Piper woke up to a delicious scent. She got up from the bed and walked to the door. As she exited her bedroom, she saw Phoebe and Paige come out of their rooms.

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Piper asked.

"We smelled the food," Paige said.

"Why are you up here in your pajamas and not downstairs cooking?" Phoebe asked.

"Because I just woke up; I haven't even been downstairs yet," Piper said.

"So who's downstairs cooking?" Paige asked.

"Let's go find out," Piper said as she led her sisters down the stairs and into the foyer.

When they looked to the foyer, they saw Mel setting the table.

"Hey," Mel said once she saw the sisters.

"What's all this?" Piper asked gesturing to all of the food that was spread out on the table.

"Breakfast," Mel said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"We know that. Where did it all come from?" Phoebe asked.

"Chris is making it," Mel said.

The three girls took off for the kitchen. They saw Chris bent in front of the oven taking something out. When he finally retrieved what he was looking for Piper, Phoebe, and Paige saw that it was another batch of biscuits. Chris took the pan of biscuits and sat them on the cooling rack. He finally noticed the girls when he turned around, away from the counter.

"Uh, hi," Chris greeted nervously.

"Hi," Piper said.

"I'm gonna go check on Wyatt," Phoebe said nudging Paige.

"And I'm gonna go check on Belle," Paige said orbing Phoebe and herself out.

"That was subtle," Chris said sarcastically before they fell into silence.

"So, you cook," Piper said trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah. You taught all of us how, but I'm the only one who really took to it."

"Can I help?" Piper asked.

"I'm actually done. I think I've made every thing that I could get my hands on that could be cooked for breakfast. Sorry."

"Its okay, its no-,"

"But maybe we can go shopping for more food together," Chris said trying to take Mel's advice.

"Yeah," Piper said smiling at him.

"Well, we better get out there," Chris said awkwardly.

They walked out to the dining area and saw everyone sitting at the table.

"Finally, let's eat," Mel said dramatically.

"Yeah, yeah," Chris said taking a seat between his sister and his daughter.

They sat in silence as they ate. Mel broke the silence after about twenty minutes.

"Wow," Mel said drawing it out.

"What?" Chris asked.

"This is the quietest it has ever been when we're all together."

'We haven't all been together in a long time,' Chris thought.

"I know that. I'm just saying it's never been this quiet when we're all together."

'Yeah.'

'Remember when we were like six and started that food fight.'

'Yeah. And Mom got caught in the middle and got pummeled by all three of us because Aunt Phoebe and Paige ducked out.'

Mel laughed out loud remember that time.

"Okay, what's going on with you two?"

"We were just talking about something that happened when we were younger," Mel said.

"How?" Piper paused for a second. "The telepathic bond?"

"Yeah, sorry. I know you hate it."

"I guess I hated it in the future, huh?"

"Yeah, you hated it when we had our own conversations."

"How many of you guys are there in the future?" Phoebe asked.

"Nine," Mel and Chris said in unison.

"Are you guys sure you're not twins?" Paige asked.

"That's not funny, Paige," Piper said.

"How do you guys all get along?" Phoebe said.

"We all get along pretty well," Mel said. "We all have our specialties."

"Like what?" Paige asked.

"Your kids, Phoebe, are expert spell writers. They're the ones that were communicating with Mel and told her about Gideon," Chris said.

"And your kids, Aunt Paige, are the potion makers. They can come up with anything. They're the ones that made the potion for Wyatt."

"So Hayley was my daughter?" Paige guessed.

Chris and Mel looked at one another. "Yeah," they said, once again in unison.

"What about you guys? What's your specialty?"

"Our specialty is hand-to-hand and weaponry," Mel said.

"Weaponry like what?" Piper asked.

"Swords, bows, sometimes the Grandfather clock," Chris said nonchalantly.

"That is a good weapon," Paige said.

"It's helped us out plenty of times," Mel said.

Just as Chris was about to say something everyone heard the sound of orbs. They all looked around searching for the source of the sound.

'I need to talk to you. Kitchen,' Mel heard a voice in her head.

'Why?' Mel asked.

'I just want to talk. Please?'

Mel gave in to the voice and stood up and went to the kitchen.

"What do you want, Wyatt?" Mel asked hotly.

"Are you okay?" Wyatt asked ignoring her question.

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're my sister, Mel."

"And I wasn't your sister when you were throwing me across the attic?"

"That was different. I wasn't trying to kill you. I just can't have you here screwing up my future. I need this power so no one will mess with our family."

"You're the only one screwing this family, Wyatt," Mel's voice grew as she said this.

"This is my last offer, Mel. Get Chris and go back to the future with me or stay here where I can not control whether you live or die. Last chance, Mel."

"You can take your offer and shove it, because I will never give up on turning you back to the person you used to be," Mel said loudly.

"Fine." Wyatt orbed out in a huff.

Mel stared at the spot where Wyatt was. She took a deep breath before turning around and coming face-to-face with her family.

Mel stood face-to-face with her family in silence for as long as she could stand. When she couldn't stand it anymore she orbed away.

Piper, Phoebe, and Paige looked to Chris for an explanation.

"She gets like this after she and Wyatt are basically in the same room together. She either stays by herself and thinks, or talks to-," Chris stopped. He orbed out.

Chris orbed into the attic in time to only hear the last word from Mel's mouth. Then, the room filled with golden orbs. When the orbs dissipated, there stood the woman known as Prue Halliwell.

* * *

**We've come to the end-end of the chapter that is. What do you guys think of me bringing Prue back? **

**I'm not really sure how the next chapter is gonna go down. So bear with me.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	14. Trouble Begins

**Hey, guys. I'm finally back with another chapter. I don't know what I was thinking...leaving you guys for 8 months. I must be crazy. But I had this chapter typed up for a long time, I just didnt have time to post it. I can't promise that I will update timely because my life seems to never settle down but I'll try. So...**

**ENJOY. R&R.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 14: Trouble Begins**

Chris orbed into the attic in time to only hear the last word from Mel's mouth. Then, the room filled with golden orbs. When the orbs dissipated, there stood the woman known as Prue Halliwell.

"She can't be here, Mel. You have to send her back," Chris said.

"Hello to you, too, Christopher."

"I'm sorry, but you can't be here. It might mess up everything."

"Why do you-," Piper was cut off from her rant once she saw who stood beside her daughter. Tears sprung to her eyes. "Prue?" Phoebe and Paige froze behind Piper.

"Hey, you guys."

"How did you get here?" Phoebe asked shocked, tears ready to fall from her eyes also.

"No hug?" Prue asked playfully. Piper and Phoebe ran into the arms of their big sister. Paige left the attic.

"Oh god, Prue, I missed you so much," Piper said through tears.

"I know, Pipe, I've missed you too."

"I'm so sorry, Prue. If I hadn't have gone to the Underworld in the first place, trying to save Cole, you would still be alive."

Prue pulled away from her sisters and looked at Phoebe. "It was not your fault. Everything happens for a reason, right? Finding Paige was that reason." Prue looked around at the mention of her long lost baby sister.

"You know about Paige?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course I know about Paige. I'm from the future. Where is Paige?" Pure turned to Mel. "Is she still in the house?"

"No, she orbed away."

"Oh," Prue said disappointed. "So what's been going on while you two have been here?" she asked Chris and Mel.

"Let's go downstairs and sit," Mel suggested.

They all headed down the stairs to the main floor. They all sat around the solarium.

"I'll tell you what I know and you can fill in the details, ok?" Prue asked.

"Yeah." Mel said.

"I know about Bianca," she turned to Chris. "I'm so sorry, Chris."

"I'm fine," Chris said.

Prue let that statement go even though she knew he wasn't 'fine.' "The girls told you about Gideon, right?" After receiving nods from everyone, Prue continued. "And somehow you got shot with a darklighter's arrow and needed Hayley to come make the potion," Prue finished.

"That pretty much sums it up," Mel said.

"Do you guys have a plan to stop Gideon?"

"Not really, we just wait for whatever comes and deal with it," Phoebe said.

"So same as always, huh?" Prue said with a grin.

"Pretty much," Phoebe said.

"Not that I'm not glad to be here, but why am I here," Prue said turning to Mel.

"I just needed to talk to you."

"Okay. Well, you guys can go do what you were doing before I got here, while I talk to Mel." Prue ushered Mel to the kitchen.

Piper turned to Chris, who had Belle in his arms, "do you want to go shopping now?"

"Uh, sure." Chris left to get Belle's jacket.

Piper turned to Phoebe. "Can you watch Wyatt?"

"Of course. You know I love watching my nephew."

"Thanks." Chris came back and they were off.

**Kitchen**

"So what's up, Mel?" Prue asked as they were sat at the table.

"Everything's going wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"It's not supposed to be like this. I'm not supposed to be here trying to save my older brother from turning evil. My younger brother was not supposed to lose his fiancée to my older brother. And I definitely was not supposed to lose both my husband and my son. Everything's just wrong. Now Wyatt's saying that we need to come back with him 'cause he can't control what happens to us here."

"Do you believe you can save him?"

"That's just it; I'm tired of trying to save him. I'm losing everything in this battle."

"Mel, you gotta hold on. You're almost there; you know who turns him all that's left is to stop him."

"Thanks, Aunt Prue," Mel said hugging her aunt.

* * *

**Supermarket**

"So you're the cook of the family?" Piper said not really knowing what to say as they navigated the store.

"Yeah," Chris answered.

"How long have you been cooking?"

"I don't know. I've always cooked with you for as long as I can remember."

"Where were these cooking skills of yours when you were Chris Perry?"

Chris laughed. "They were there."

"Well, I, for one, am glad there's another cook in the house. Phoebe and Paige burn anything that doesn't go in the microwave or toaster."

"I know. One time, you went out of town for the weekend. They wanted to make us feel like you never left. It was a disaster."

"Mind telling me when, so I know when not to leave my kids to almost starve to death."

"Future consequences," Chris chuckled.

"So how well do you cook?"

"Why don't you ask Belle, she's been eating my food since she could eat solid foods?"

"How well does your daddy cook, Belle?" Piper asked.

"He's the best! Every thing he makes is good," Belle answered exuberantly.

"Well, I'm gonna have to put you to the test then, Christopher," Piper said.

Chris shook his head as he packed the bags into the back of the jeep. Chris looked up momentarily as saw that a bird was frozen in the sky.

"Piper, why did you freeze everything?" Chris asked his mother, who had Belle on her hip.

"What are you talking about? I didn't freeze anything." Piper saw the frozen bird and looked around. Everyone was frozen as well.

"Then why is everything frozen?"

"Because I froze it," a voice said.

Piper and Chris turned to see someone, who they could only guess was a demon, down the alleyway closest to them.

* * *

**Okay, guys. That's the end of this chapter. **

**Coming up on Bad News from the Future:**

**Piper and Leo get trapped.**

**Mel's life hangs in the balance (once again. :)**

**Wyatt comes back to the Manor.**

**Anyone have any predictions? I'd love to hear them.**

**Oh and to anyone who has seen my Charmed vids. I am working on some new ones and I need some help finding clips from early charmed episodes. Does anyone know where I can find some?**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	15. Trouble Continues

**Hey, guys. Here's the next chapter for you.**

**Enjoy.

* * *

**

Chapter 15: Trouble Continues

_Last Time:_

_Chris shook his head as he packed the bags into the back of the jeep. Chris looked up momentarily as saw that a bird was frozen in the sky._

_"Piper, why did you freeze everything?" Chris asked his mother, who had Belle on her hip._

_"What are you talking about? I didn't freeze anything." Piper saw the frozen bird and looked around. Everyone was frozen as well._

_"Then why is everything frozen?"_

_"Because I froze it," a voice said._

Piper and Chris turned to see someone, who they could only guess was a demon, down the alleyway closest to them.

"How can you freeze time, you're just a demon," Chris said.

"That's for me to know and you not to," the human-like demon said.

Chris was done talking; he threw out his arm and sent the demon flying into a dumpster. The demon got back up quickly and made the same motion as Chris. Chris sailed through the alley and smacked into the side of a building. Piper ran to Chris to see if he was alright. When she saw that Chris was just unconscious, she stood back up.

Piper flicked her wrists to blow up the demon. The demon continued to stand before her, a menacing scowl on his face.

"Leo!" Piper called. Leo materialized in an instant. Piper pointed to Chris. Leo rushed over to Chris and healed him. Piper turned to Belle. "Belle, I want you to go to the Manor right now and get some help. Can you do that?"

Belle answered by fizzling out.

Leo, Chris, and Piper now stood in front of the demon, with jet black hair and dark brown eyes like pools of oil.

"Where's the other?" the demon snarled, advancing on the trio.

"Other what?" Piper asked, backing up and trying fruitlessly to blow him up again. Chris orbed out and reappeared behind him, attempting to hit him in the back of his head with a metal pipe, but the demon spun around, backhanding him just as several sets of orbs appeared.

Prue threw her arm out to throw the demon back, but it didnt work. After she realized that her powers were useless on him, she resorted to hitting the demon in the jaw. Phoebe helped, sending a kick to his stomach. The demon sent them both flying with a sweep of his hand, knocking them into a dumpster. He tossed an energy ball at them and they dodged.

Leo used the distraction to run to Chris, whose face was bruised already. He was being tended to by Mel, who looked concerned. He healed Chris and looked up at Piper, who was currently throwing various items at the demon since her powers had no effect on him. The demon threw an energy ball at her, knocking her into a wall.

By now Prue and Phoebe were up, going after the demon again. They got in a few good hits, but the demon had them out of commission again in no time. He turned his attention to Chris, Mel, and Leo.

"You are the ones," he said, forming two black balls in his hands. He launched them at Chris and Mel at the same time, but they never hit. Leo pushed Chris down on the ground, covering him with his own body, and out of nowhere Piper jumped in front of Mel. The balls hit each of them at the same time, and a bright light filled the alley, blinding them all. When it dissipated, Leo, Piper, and the demon were gone.

Prue, Phoebe, Mel and Chris got off the ground and looked to where Piper and Leo once were. Prue looked down the alley and saw that every thing was in motion again.

"This could be a problem," Mel said.

"You think." Chris said.

"Can you sense them?" Prue asked Chris and Mel.

"It's faint." Chris said.

"Yeah, mine too."

"Okay, okay, let's just go back to the Manor and then we'll figure something out. The good thing is nothing is frozen anymore. Let's go." Prue grabbed Mel's hand and Phoebe took Chris'. The two whitelighters orbed out.

* * *

**Manor- Conservatory**

"Belle!" Chris called out as soon as he materialized.

Belle fizzled in front of the bunch with Wyatt's shield around her as he appeared on the floor. He dropped his shield once he saw his aunts and future siblings. "Yes, Daddy?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." Chris picked Belle up into his arms and turned to his family. Wyatt orbed into his playpen. "So how are we gonna fix this?"

"I-," Prue was interrupted by orbs.

"I can't sense Piper." Paige said as she materialized.

"We know."

"What's going on?" Paige asked.

"A demon attacked Piper and me when we were coming from the supermarket."

"Where's Piper?"

"She and Leo disappeared with the demon." Chris said.

"Though, I think it was meant for me and Chris," Mel said.

"Yeah. And we already know who set it up," Phoebe said.

"Yeah. But right now we have to find Piper and Leo and then bring them back." Prue suggested.

"We-." Mel fainted. Chris caught his sister.

"Mel, Mel." Chris laid her on the couch. "Are you okay?"

Mel took a deep breath. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just got a little light-headed." Mel cleared her throat, "but like I was saying, there's only one person who is probably powerful enough to sense them, wherever they are."

"You're actually suggesting that we work with Wyatt," Chris said.

"He's the only person who may be powerful enough to sense them. What other choice do we have?"

"What about the Elders?" Mel gave him a look that he knew not to argue with. "Fine."

'Wyatt, Wyatt,' Mel called telepathically. Wyatt didn't answer her. 'Wyatt, I know you didn't go back yet. Please come to the manor, Mom and Dad are in trouble.'

'What happened?' Wyatt answered Mel's call.

'See, you're not completely heartless.'

'Mel, what happened?' Wyatt asked annoyed.

'Come to the house.'

Wyatt materialized behind the couch. "What's happened?"

"Can you sense Mom and Dad?" Mel asked.

Wyatt closed his eyes. "I'm getting a faint spark. What happened?"

"We think they were sent somewhere by a demon, and we think Gideon is behind it."

"Again with Gideon," Wyatt said annoyed.

"Well, he is trying to get rid of you." Mel said.

"Maybe if you guys tried to sense them together, you might be able to get a better reading," Prue suggested.

"It's worth a shot." Mel stood next to her brothers. Wyatt, Mel, and Chris held hands and tried to sense their parents.

"I can feel them, I just can't get a location," Wyatt said.

"Yeah." Chris and Mel said.

"Okay, that's a start." Prue said.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where they are or how to get them back," Paige said.

"But at least we know they're alive."

"Yeah. The question now is-." Mel dropped to the floor.

"Mel!" Wyatt called. He picked his sister up and placed her back on the couch. "What is going on?"

"I don't know. This is the second time that this has happened," Chris explained.

"When was the first?"

"A couple minutes before you came. Why?"

"I've been doing some calculations, and if they are correct, which I know they are, Mel's conception date is today."

"What!" the three remaining sisters exclaimed.

"That means today is the day Mel is supposed to be conceived," Wyatt said smugly

"Wyatt," Prue warned.

"Whatever. The bottom line is we have to find Mom and Dad and get them to have sex within the next 24 hours."

"Well, that should be easy," Paige said sardonically.

"Paige," Prue and Phoebe both warned at the same time.

"I'm just saying we don't even know where they are; let alone, how to bring them back to have sex."

"We're gonna have to try. Can you see if the Elders know something?" Prue asked. Paige answered by orbing out.

Prue headed up the stairs to the attic, and Phoebe followed. Wyatt took a seat in one of chairs around the room. Belle crawled into her Daddy's lap and rested her head on his chest. Chris wrapped his arms around his daughter.

* * *

**Alternate World**

Piper and Leo stood up from where they were on the ground. They both looked around.

"Where are we?" Piper asked.

"I don't know" Leo answered. He could tell they were in an alley and that was about it. Leo signaled Piper to follow him. They stayed close to the wall of the corner building as they walked towards the top of the alleyway. Leo peered around the building. Piper moved from behind Leo and looked around the corner too.

"Hey!" a voice from behind them called. Piper and Leo turned around to see a gun pointed at them. What surprised them even more was the person holding the gun.

* * *

**Predictions Anyone? Who or what do you think the person holding the gun is. What do you guys think about Wyatt?**

**I really liked this chapter because this was the first ever fight scene I wrote completely on my own.**

**The next chapter and probably more is already written. But I still want to hear what you guys have to say. **

**Next on BN:**

**Wyatt and Gideon have a little chat**

**Leo's in trouble**

**Mel sees the new future with a familiar guide**

**So there you go guys just a little preview of what's to come. I wanna hear some predictions. I really wanna hear who you guys think this guide is. So...**

**REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	16. Kid West

**Hey, guys, I'm finally back...again. I have a good reason for being gone this long tho. School. Its been a real killer. But now its over. So in honor of the last day of school I decided I would post this chapter. I've had it uploaded for a while (says my doc page) but I guess I forgot about it. So here it is...**

**ENJOY.**

**P.S. Does anyone know how to delete the parts of the story you don't need in docs quickly. Cuz its a lot to delete from the beginning to the parts I need.**

* * *

**Chapter 16: Kid West**

_**Last Time:**_

_Alternate World_

_Piper and Leo stood up from where they were on the ground. They both looked around._

_"Where are we?" Piper asked._

_"I don't know" Leo answered. He could tell they were in an alley and that was about it. Leo signaled Piper to follow him. They stayed close to the wall of the corner building as they walked towards the top of the alleyway. Leo peered around the building. Piper moved from behind Leo and looked around the corner too._

_"Hey!" a voice from behind them called. Piper and Leo turned around to see a gun pointed at them. What surprised them even more was the person holding the gun. "Who are you?"_

"Uh, I'm Piper, and he's Leo. Put the gun down, honey," Piper said to the little boy in front of her, who couldn't be older than ten.

"I'm giving the orders," the boy said.

"Can we at least ask what your name is?" Leo said.

"No, now shut up," he said before pulling the trigger. "I don't miss twice. Now, tell me, what are doing here?"

"We don't know; we were sent here?"

"By who?"

"A demon." Piper said truthfully.

"You guys are so lucky I'm the only one who noticed you," the boy said putting his gun back in his holster. "I'm Darnell."

"Can you tell us where we are, Darnell?" Piper asked.

"You're in the Kid West." Darnell looked out into the street to see if anyone was out there. He didn't expect to find anyone since it was past eleven, but he thought he should check anyway. "We have to get you out of here. Come on." He started walking back the way he came.

"Why? What's wrong and what's the Kid West?" Piper asked.

"The Kid West is another world. And as you can see in our world this looks like the Old West. There are no adults, only kids." Leo explained.

"If anyone saw me helping you, I could actually be killed." Darnell said.

"And why exactly are you helping us?" Piper asked.

"Because my sister and I are witches and can help you."

"I don't get it. How can only kids be here? How did they get there if no for adults, and what happens when these kids are adults?"

"It's complicated," Leo said. Darnell stopped in front of a door. "Come on, hurry," he ushered them into the house. "Bethany," he called out.

A girl about thirteen appeared from around the corner. "How are they here? Why did you bring them here?" the girl panicked.

"They were sent here by a demon. We can help them get back."

"Darnell, you know what can happen if someone finds out adults are here."

"That's why we have to help them tonight."

Bethany looked between the adults and her brother. "Fine."

"I think I know where to start. Do you guys have a big manor here? A big house?" Piper asked.

"The only big house here is deserted. It's been here forever," Bethany answered.

"We should go there. The manor in any world is a source of great power," Leo said.

"Let's go. We have to make this quick." Darnell and Bethany grabbed some essentials, and they all headed out.

* * *

**Manor- Conservatory**

"How does it feel?" Chris asked Wyatt.

"How does what feel?"

"Seeing your baby self so happy."

"What are you talking about, Chris?"

"I'm just saying it must feel weird seeing your baby self good and happy."

"I am happy."

"But not good," Chris pointed out.

"Whatever," Wyatt said.

"I remember when we all were truly happy; it was before the Event. Everything went downhill from there. Do-,"

"Look, I'm only here because you guys lost Piper and Leo not to take a stroll down memory lane, okay?" Wyatt snapped.

"We didn't lose them. They were sent somewhere by a demon working for Gideon. He was sent to get rid of Chris and me, to stop us from stopping him turning you, but got Mom and Leo instead." Mel said softly.

"Did you guys ever think that I don't want to be 'saved?'" Wyatt made quotation marks with his fingers.

"No, because Mom wouldn't want this for you. She wouldn't want you to have done what you have or do what you're doing," Mel said. "Wyatt, you've killed innocents." Wyatt looked away from his sister. "See, and that right there, tells me that you really don't believe the stuff you preach."

Wyatt stood from his seat. "I'll be back." Wyatt orbed out.

* * *

**Alternate World- Manor**

The four walked up to the abandoned manor. Bethany walked in first. Once they were in the foyer Piper took the lead and let them to the attic.

"Darnell and I can't stay; we have to go back to the house before anyone realizes we're gone." Bethany handed the supplies to Leo. "I trust that you guys can take care of yourselves." Piper nodded. "No one ever comes here because it's rumored to be haunted, so you're safe here."

"Okay, thanks for everything you've done." Piper said.

"Yeah, thanks." Leo said.

"Bye." Darnell and Bethany said before leaving the house.

* * *

**Golden Gate Bridge**

Wyatt sat on a beam just looking out on the city he grew up in. He sensed someone behind him suddenly.

"I should kill you right now, you know?" Wyatt said without looking up or behind him. He just stared out at the city. The sun was beginning to set and the buildings were engulfed in the orange of the setting sun.

"And yet, you haven't," the person said.

Wyatt stood and turned to face the person. He quickly turned his hand into a fist. "You know, Gideon, I really could care less that you're an Elder. You almost killed my sister with that little stunt you pulled in the cave, and then you try to get rid of both my brother and sister, but you're so incompetent you got my mother and father instead." Wyatt released his grip on the Elder. "Don't try to deny it; I know it was you. Tell me where they are and I won't kill you, right here, right now."

"You wouldn't kill me, Wyatt," Gideon said smugly, stepping closer to Wyatt.

Wyatt looked down at the slightly shorter Elder. "And why is that?"

"Because I'm the only one that can stop your family from trying to change who you've become." Gideon started to orb out.

Wyatt grabbed him and slammed him into a bridge pillar. "If my family is hurt and I find out you're behind it, I will kill you. I swear." Wyatt orbed out.

Gideon stood in shock for a moment before orbing out.

* * *

****

Bar

Gideon reappeared in the back of a bar. He walked to the front and through the door. He immediately spotted who he was looking for sitting at the bar. He sat next to him.

"You botched the job," Gideon said.

"That Charmed One and Elder jumped in the way. Not my fault," the guy said with a shrug, still looking forward.

"You have to fix this."

"I don't have to do anything," the guy said turning to Gideon.

"Have you forgotten I can have you vanquished." Gideon reminded.

"What do I need to do?" the demon said with a sigh.

"Go to them and kill the Elder."

"Kill the Elder?"

"Yes."

"What do I get?"

"Your life," Gideon said. The demon shimmered out.

* * *

**Manor- Attic**

Paige orbed into the attic. Prue and Phoebe were looking through the Book. They looked up as they heard Paige.

"What'd you find out?" Prue asked.

"Absolutely nothing. They don't know anything."

"Past, present, future, They're always useless."

"Well, I'll be back," Paige said.

"Paige, w-," Phoebe started but the whitelighter was already gone.

"You keep looking. I'm going to go talk to Paige," Prue told her younger sister.

"Okay." Prue walked out of the attic to what used to be her room.

Prue knocked on the door. "Paige, are you in there?"

"I'm kinda busy," Paige's muffled voice called.

"Doing what?" Prue stuck her head in the doorway. Paige was on her bed with a pad in her lap and a pencil in her hand.

"I'm trying to relax."

"Drawing?" Prue asked coming into the room and sitting on the bed.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm from the future. I know you better than you know yourself…sometimes."

"Really?" Paige said not at all convinced. She kept drawing.

"Yeah, we're actually very close," Prue said, moving to lean against the headboard beside Paige. "That's really good. You've got ever detail." Prue looked at the sketch of adult Wyatt's face.

"Thanks," Paige said softly, continuing her detailing.

"You're a good witch, Paige," Prue said.

Paige stopped sketching. "What?"

"I said you're a good witch. And you are, Paige. Don't question it."

"But I'll never be as good as you."

"Don't compare yourself to me. We're both different."

"Yeah, you're the loved sister and I'm the replacement."

"That is not true," Prue retorted with conviction.

"Really? Do you know when I came along Piper had no wish to reconstruct the Power of 3. she would have had her way if she hadn't shaken my hand. If I hadn't come along Piper would be happy."

"What makes you think she isn't happy?"

Paige looked at Prue like she was crazy. "Are you kidding me? Leo's an Elder, he can't be with Piper or Wyatt, and some crazed Elder is after Wyatt. How is she happy?"

"Piper loves you and so does Phoebe. I do too. It's just that Piper has always not wanted this more than any of us. She's always wanted a normal life. When Chris and Mel are finished here, she's gonna be able to have a semblance of that life. And it will be because _you_ are here." Prue could tell that Paige didn't believe the last part. "Look, Paige, they're always gonna miss me. Just like you do—under different circumstances. But it's still the same. We all love you. And you are not my replacement." Prue got up and left Paige to think about all that she had said.

* * *

**Conservatory**

"I'm gonna go check on Phoebe and Prue," Chris said. "Belle, stay with Auntie Mel." Chris stood up and ran up the stairs.

"Hey, Belle, how you doing?"

"Are you okay, Auntie Mel?"

"Yeah, Belle, I'm okay." Mel got up from her lying position. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Belle said with a shrug. "I'm hungry."

"Me too. Come on." They walked into the kitchen. Mel and Belle were looking through the refrigerator when a demon shimmered in behind them.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Mel stood up straight and turned around, standing in front of Belle. Mel flicked her wrist to blow up the demon. The shot hit, but only managed to make him stumble back.

"That kinda hurt," the demon said as he formed a fireball. He hurled it at the two girls. Mel grabbed Belle and moved out of the way. Orbs appeared behind the demon and he was thrown out of the kitchen. Wyatt appeared.

"You okay?" Wyatt asked quickly. He didn't wait for an answer before going after the demon. Wyatt grabbed the demon from the floor and pinned him to the wall. Chris orbed in with Phoebe and Paige with Prue.

"What happened?" Chris asked looking from Wyatt with the demon to Mel with Belle.

Wyatt ignored his brother's question and focused on the demon. "You were really stupid to come here. I should really kill you."

"No, no, no, no. You can't kill me," the demon panicked.

"Why shouldn't I? You went after my sister and niece."

"I know where the other Charmed One and Elder are?"

"How do you know that?"

"I heard a demon bragging."

"What's the demon's name?"

"Charion."

"And where did Charion send them?"

"Kid West."

"What else do you know?"

"That's it, I swear."

"Good." Wyatt created an energy ball and plunged it into the demon's chest. Once the demon was vanquished, Wyatt turned to his family. "Now we know where they are."

"What's Kid West?" Phoebe asked.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Chris said.

"There's only kids and its like the Old West," Mel elaborated.

"So, how are we supposed to get there?" Phoebe asked.

"It's not safe to go there. You can actually get killed if they see you," Chris said.

"Guys." They all looked to Mel; she raised her hand.

"Okay," Prue said as she saw her niece's transparent hand, "we need to work fast. Any ideas?"

* * *

**Kid West**

"Okay, so everything's set up. Now we need a spell."

"Do you really think a spell is gonna be powerful enough to work?" Leo asked.

"We have to try." Piper tried to think of a spell.

"Did you hear that?" Leo asked.

"Hear what?"

"Creaking."

"It's a run down manor, Leo. There's gonna be creaking."

"I'm gonna check to make sure." Leo left the Old West attic.

"Oh, now I don't need to look for you." Charion said.

"Who are you?" Leo questioned.

"That's not important," a crossbow appeared in his hands, "What is important is the job I have to do."

"And what is that?"

"To kill you," Charion shot the arrow. The arrow clipped Leo's shoulder. "That's good enough. I want you to suffer with that Charmed One you love." Charion shimmered out.

"Piper, we have a problem," Leo said as he walked into the attic.

Piper looked up from the piece of paper she was writing on. "Oh my god, what happened?" Piper grabbed the sheet they used to carry all the witchcraft essentials and put pressure on Leo's wound.

"The same demon that attacked in the alley. The darklighter arrow only clipped me."

"That's a good thing."

"No, that just means it will take longer to kill me."

"You're not gonna die, Leo. I won't let you."

"Piper, you have to make it out of here. You need to take care of Wyatt."

"I'm not leaving without you, Leo. Plus, what would Mel and Chris think?" Piper said with a smile.

"Are you done with the spell?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm hoping it works."

"Me too."

**Manor- Attic**

"I'm getting worse," Mel said as she completely faded and reappeared. "I wonder what's gonna happen."

"Nothing. Because we're not gonna let you cease to exist," Chris said.

"But if it does happen, don't pester Mom and Leo to have sex. Ew, that's disgusting. But you know what I mean. I love you, Chris. You too, Wyatt."

"Stop talking like you're gonna die. You're not."

"Wyatt, I didn't know you really cared." Mel said.

"You're my sister. Even though, you're a pain in the ass; I don't want you do disappear."

Mel and Chris looked at each other. Mel faded away.

**Kid West**

Mel looked around confused. Her eyes landed on her parents. "How did I get here?"

"I wrote a spell calling for help and you came."

"What happened to Leo?" Mel noticed Leo's arm.

"Darklighter arrow." As soon as Piper said those words Mel faded out.

**Manor- Attic**

"The Elders said no adults can travel to the Kid West without some heavy duty power," Paige reported after she orbed in. Mel appeared again.

"Oh, my god, where have you been? You've been gone for about five minutes." Prue said.

"Really?" Mel questioned confused. "I just had like a two-minute conversation with Mom."

"You spoke to Piper? The Elders said no adult can go there." Phoebe said.

"Maybe because Mel is on the brink of existence she can travel between worlds," Wyatt supplied.

"That makes sense," Mel said. "I have to get back. Somehow a darklighter got to Leo." Mel went downstairs to grab the first aid kit. She came back up to the attic. "Okay, send me back." Phoebe made up a spell and all three sister said it.

**Kid West**

"Where did you go?" Piper asked urgently.

"I went back to the manor to get supplies." Mel said. She handed the first aid kit to Piper, who immediately began work on Leo's injured shoulder. Mel disappeared again.

"Mel-," Piper began but was cut off when she turned around and saw her future daughter gone.

**Manor**

"I think I'm getting worse." Mel said as she appeared.

"Why?" Prue asked.

"Before I had a little control over when I would fade away, but now I can't control it at all."

"So what are you thinking?" Chris asked.

"I'm thinking I only have a few hours."

"Okay, let's get them back." Wyatt said.

"The Elders said the only way to theoretically get them back is to kill the demon that sent them there," Paige said after she orbed in.

"That's They have? A theory?" Chris said outraged.

"Yeah," Paige said.

"Mel only has a few hours. We have to go with the theory and hope it's right." Phoebe said. "I'll get to work on the summoning spell."

"Good. I really want-," Mel disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Prue asked.

Mel appeared in a bright place. She looked around. "Oh, please don't let me be dead." Mel pleaded.

"You're not dead," a voice, Mel recognized, said softly. Mel didn't want to turn around. She didn't want this to be another dream. "It's okay; you can turn around I won't disappear." The person gently grabbed her hand and turned her around.

* * *

**Okay so that's the end. A long chapter for a long wait. A lot happened in this chapter (at least I think). A lot of personal chats. Tell me what you think. Oh and don't forget to give me a prediction of who you think Mel is with.**

**Next on BN:**

**Mel sees the future with a special guide**

**Mel goes to a special place**

**Piper and Wyatt have a talk**

**And that's all I got for the next chapter, but I'll get more don't worry.**

**PLZ REVIEW (PREDICTIONS).**

**TVCrazed.**


	17. Time Changes Everything and Nothing

I'm back with another chapter, guys. Another long one where a lot happens so pay attention. And as always...

**ENJOY.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17: Time Changes Everything and Nothing**

_**Last Time:**_

_Mel appeared in a bright place. She looked around. "Oh, please don't let me be dead." Mel pleaded._

_"You're not dead," a voice, Mel recognized, said softly. Mel didn't want to turn around. She didn't want this to be another dream. "It's okay; you can turn around I won't disappear." The person gently grabbed her hand and turned her around._

"Mom," Mel gasped as she clung to her mother. 'This was really her mother. Her Piper.' Mel thought as she hung on to the woman she hadn't seen for seven years.

"Hi, Melly," Piper whispered in her daughter's ear before kissing her hair. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you so much, Mom." Piper pulled away and wiped the tears from her daughter's face.

"My beautiful baby girl." Piper smiled. "I love you, you know that?" Piper cupped Mel's face.

Mel couldn't find words, so she just nodded.

"I guess you want to know what I'm doing here, or better yet, where here is, huh?"

Mel laughed a little. "Yeah."

"We're in the heavens of a good place or should I say time." Piper saw her daughter's confused face and continued. "A good timeline. The one you're fighting for. The one you're going to have when you finish with this mission."

"If I even complete it," Mel retorted.

"Which you will." Piper saw Mel about to protest. "Don't argue. I'm still your mother." Mel rolled her eyes. "Don't do that, either. Now, do you want to know why I'm here?"

"Yes, Mom."

"I'm here to show you what your future will look like."

"How are you even here?"

"The Angel of Destiny sent me. She thought you could use a little incentive."

"So, do you know what I'm about to see?"

"Somewhat. And I know you're going to love it." Piper extended her hand to the brunette before her. "Ready?" Mel answered by taking her mother's hand.

* * *

**New Timeline- Manor- Kitchen**

_Piper and Mel appeared in the kitchen of the new Manor. Mel saw a version of herself, and a girl who looked about seven._

_"They can't see or hear us," Piper informed Mel._

_"Okay," Mel said. They both watched the scene unfold._

_"Which ice cream do you want?" New Mel asked the girl._

_"I don't know?" the girl shrugged._

_"Should I just bring them all out?" Mel asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay." Mel moved to the pantry and took out a small package. "And now the popcorn." Mel placed the packet in the microwave and set it to popcorn._

_"Don't burn it," the girl said._

_"That was one time, Belle," Mel defended._

_"You still burned it," she replied matter-of-factly._

_"Yeah, yeah." The microwave beeped and the popcorn was done. "See?" Belle rolled her eyes. "You hold this and I'll get the ice cream." Mel gave the popcorn to Belle before grabbing the ice cream from the freezer and leaving the kitchen._

_"That's Belle?" Original Mel asked her mother. Her mother nodded. "She's beautiful." Mel said._

_"Come on, there's more." Piper took Mel's hand and guided her to the conservatory._

_"I see you didn't burn it this time." New Piper commented._

_"It was one time!"_

_"You still burned it." Both Mel's laughed._

_"Belle said the same thing."_

_"Well, great minds think alike. Now, what movie do you guys want to see?"_

_"I wanna see a scary movie," Belle exclaimed._

_"You sure?" Mel asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Really sure?" Piper asked._

_"Yes," Belle said exasperated._

_"Really, really sure?" Mel insisted._

_"Yes." Belle said with conviction._

_Mel looked to Piper. "Your father never finds out," Piper said. Belle nodded._

_"Shadow Beach?" Mel asked._

_"Yeah," Piper approved. Mel waved the DVD cover in front of the programmed player. The machine beeped and Mel sat back down on the couch as the movie started._

_"You're alive?" Original Mel asked._

_"Yeah."_

_"Is this truly what it's gonna be like?" Piper nodded. "Where's everyone else?"_

_"You'll see. Just watch." They turned back to the scene._

_As the trio was watching the movie, a stormed began outside. Thunder roared. Lightning struck. On the TV, the girl ran under the pier. She looked back to see if she had lost her follower. The blonde turned around only to come face-to-face with her stalker._

_"Mommy!" a shriek was heard. Mel got up from the couch and cut off the movie before going to the foyer._

_"Hey, what are you guys doing back so early?" She asked with two little arms around her legs._

_"The rain was too much," Chris said._

_"Daddy said we should come back home and bug you." The little brunette said as he looked up to his mother._

_"Did he?" Mel asked looking down at her son. The boy nodded. "And where is he?"_

_"Outside."_

_"Okay. Why don't you go into the living room with Grandma and Belle?" The three-year-old took off. Mel looked up at her brother. "You okay?" She asked when she saw his face contorted in thought._

_"Yeah. Fine."_

_"Okay. You know you can talk to me."_

_"Yeah, I know. Thanks." He walked pass her into the living room._

_Mel walked to the door and opened it. What she saw didn't surprise her at all. Josh was sitting on the top step under the house awning watching the street get pelted with rain and listening to the thunder roar. It was obvious he didn't hear the door open._

_"You still haven't told me," Mel said getting his attention._

_Josh turned around to his wife. "Told you what?"_

_"Why you're so fascinated by the rain," she answered as she sat next to him._

_"I don't really know. I guess the rain makes me feel at peace." He wrapped his left arm around her waist._

_"This makes you peaceful?" Mel asked beckoning to the storm._

_"Yeah. The storms are the best."_

_"And why is that?"_

_"I think of rain as someone's problems eating them up inside, like, everything is caving in on them. A storm is a lot of people's problems weighing down on them. When the storm dies, I see that as everyone resolving or facing their problems head on, and then everything is okay." Mel just looked at the man in front of her. "You think I'm crazy." He stroked her hair._

_"No, no." She put her hand on his shoulder._

_"So, what was with the face?"_

_"That was just unexpected."_

_"I'm full of surprises."_

_"I know. You're always surprising me. That's why I love you." Mel kissed him. Josh pulled her closer and deepened the kiss._

_"I love you, too." Josh said when they pulled apart. A person walked up to them._

_"Oh, god. My sister making out with her husband is not what I want to see when I come home." The person walked up the stairs and stood behind the couple. Mel turned around to face her brother._

_"We were not making out. What are you doing here?"_

_"Just came to check on the family. How's everything been?"_

_"Pretty good; except the boys interrupted our girls' day." Mel said giving Josh a dirty look._

_"So, Mom's here," Wyatt said._

_"Yeah."_

_"Okay." Wyatt walked through the front door of his childhood home._

_"We should go in too," Josh said. He stood and extended his hand to Mel. She took it and stood beside him. They walked into the house._

* * *

"You've seen it, Mel. It can happen. You just have to believe and fight for it." Piper took Mel's hand and they were transported to the place they had started. Piper pulled Mel into a hug. "It's time for you to go back."

"No, Mom, I don't want to leave you." Mel said.

"Mel, you have to go back. You'll have me when you finish this, okay. You'll have everyone. I love you." Piper hugged her daughter again. "Close your eyes." Mel obeyed the older brunette. Piper faded away.

Mel opened her eyes. She looked around surprised to see she was in the same alley Chris and Piper had been attacked in. She saw her parents, aunts, and older brother.

"Where'd you come from?" Paige asked.

"It looks like I'm back for good." Mel said. Everyone looked at Piper and Leo.

"Good." Wyatt said before he orbed out.

"What happened while we were gone? Why wouldn't she be here?" Piper asked as she walked over to her sisters and daughter.

"Where did you go?" Phoebe asked Paige's question again.

"Some place good" Mel orbed out.

"What's going on?" Piper asked loudly.

"We'll tell you later." Phoebe took Piper's hand and then Paige's. Paige orbed them to the manor. Leo orbed Up There.

* * *

**Manor**

Chris was in the attic with little Wyatt and Belle. He was looking over the book for any way he could bring Mel back. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige orbed in.

"Oh, thank god your back," Chris said. "There's nothing in here to help Mel."

"Mel's already back, Chris," Phoebe said.

"Where is she?"

"She orbed somewhere," Paige said.

"So she's okay?"

"Yeah, completely solid."

"Okay."

"What's going on? What happened?" Piper asked. "What are you talking about? What happened to Mel?"

"Tell her," Phoebe said.

"You tell her," Paige said back. "You're older."

"Somebody better tell me what happened to my daughter?"

"Everything's okay now," Phoebe said.

"Yeah, you actually fixed it," Paige intervened. Chris watched on in amusement as his aunts tried to explain what was going on. "Piper, Mel was kinda disappearing."

"What do you mean 'disappearing'?"

"Fading in and out," Phoebe supplied.

"Okay?" Piper said, prompting for more.

"But what you did at Kid West saved her."

"How did you know I was at Kid West? And what are you talking about?"

"You saved Mel," Paige said.

"You're pregnant, Piper" Phoebe blurted out.

"What?" Piper said.

"You conceived Mel when you and Leo were in Kid West." Paige said.

* * *

**Cemetery**

Mel sat on the bench she knew well. This was where she had buried her husband. It was lush, green grass now, but in her time it was just dirt. In fact, the whole cemetery was cold dirt that held the bodies of people killed by Wyatt or his goons.

"I know this isn't the same, considering neither of us have been born yet, but I still feel connected to you here for some reason. Does that even make sense? Well, anyway, I was almost not conceived today. It was weird, but here I still am. I saw our future, my mom's alive, Wyatt's good, we have a baby boy. Seeing that really helped me. I know what I'm fighting for now, or, at least, have an idea. I know I can do this. I know we're really close. I can see a change in Wyatt. I don't know what it is, but the way he is acting is like he used to be." Mel took a deep breath before continuing. "I swear, Josh, I'm gonna fight with everything that I have to get us to the future I saw." Mel wiped the tears that had fallen from her eyes a long time ago. "I love you." Mel orbed back to the manor.

Mel orbed into the kitchen. Prue, Phoebe, and Paige were sitting at the table talking.

"Hey, where's Mom?"

"She's upstairs.

"Chris and Belle?"

"Chris is at P3 and Belle is upstairs taking a nap. Where are you coming from?" Prue asked.

"I went to talk to Josh."

"Where'd you go when you disappeared on us?" Phoebe asked.

"I went to the…future; I guess you could call it." Mel answered reluctantly.

"Why do you say that?" Paige asked.

"It was the future that Chris and I made. When we stop Wyatt from being turned."

"Wow. What did it look like?" Phoebe asked.

"It was wonderful. I just really hope it comes true."

**Piper's Room**

Piper was laying Wyatt down in his crib when she heard someone orb in behind her. She kiss Wyatt's forehead, before she turned around to see who it was. When she looked no one was there. Piper walked out of the nursery and into her room.

"What are you doing here?" she asked the person that was sat on her bed.

"I just came to talk, I swear," the person said as he stood from the bed.

Piper stepped closer cautiously with her hands poised in front of her, clearly showing that she had no problem blowing him up. "What do you want?"

"I just want to talk. Please."

Piper hesitated before giving him a nod to go on. "You've got three minutes."

"I don't know what's going on with me? I feel like I'm changing. The things I say aren't things I would normally say. Even just talking right now is not something that would normally happen."

"What do you mean?" Piper asked.

"I wouldn't talk. I would be all action. In my head I want to kill you but something is stopping me from doing it."

"What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. But I feel like I want to be different now."

"Different, as in good?"

"I guess."

Piper searched her future son's face for any hint on deception and couldn't find any. "I think we should talk with everyone about this. Come on."

The mother and son took off downstairs to find the other members of the family save for Chris. The three sisters, plus Mel, saw Piper walk into the kitchen followed by Wyatt.

"Uh, Piper, why is he with you?" Mel asked.

"Something's going on with him."

"Is this Gideon related, because I told you what he was up to and so did Chris and you didn't listen. So now when you're plan fails you come running here. Wyatt, you need to figure out what you want. Either-," Mel said.

"Mel!" Piper said. "Stop. Where's Chris?"

"At P3." Prue said.

"Chris!" Piper called. Chris materialized within seconds.

"What's he doing here?" Chris said quickly.

"Something's going on with him," Mel repeated.

"Really?" Chris said not convinced.

"I know right." Mel said with the same tone as Chris.

"Piper, Wyatt can't be trusted. Believe me. Whatever he says is a lie."

"I think I know my son and when he's lying to me."

"Didn't help you much with me, now did it?"

"Chris!" the other women in the room exclaimed.

"What! I was here for five months before he came! You _never_ once considered the thought of me being your son. You were so fixated on getting Leo back and hating me you didn't give a damn about anything else. And all of a sudden he comes for two seconds and you know your son; you know if he's lying. He's lied to me for seven years and he's my brother. He caused your death! So tell me now you know your son!"

"Hey, do not talk to mom like that!" Wyatt finally spoke up.

"Who the hell are you to tell me anything?"

"Your older brother."

"Oh please, you haven't been my brother for a long time. And as far as I'm concerned I have no brother."

"Fine. Then hate me, but do not yell at Mom."

"You know what; I'm tired of your 'holier than thou' persona. You know, if it wasn't for Mel, I would have killed you after you killed my fiancée."

"Yeah right, you couldn't kill me. I'm Twice Blessed remember." Wyatt taunted.

Chris rushed to Wyatt and tackled him to the ground and through the kitchen door. He punched him over and over. Wyatt pushed his brother off him and punched Chris back. Prue and Mel grabbed Chris and held him back, while Phoebe and Paige went to help Piper hold Wyatt.

Chris looked at all the faces around the room. "Huh, looks like time changes nothing." Chris ripped away from his aunt and sister before orbing out. Missing an important face in the crowd. The little face walked sullenly and slowly back up the stairs.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter. Hope you guys (who still stuck with me) liked it. Don't forget to tell me what you thought of the New Future. I worked hard on that. Thanx for reading.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


	18. Belle

**No your eyes are not deceiving you. This is an actual update to this story. I started college and that took up my time. Again I dont know when the next update for this will be because second semester starts in about 2 weeks but I will try to work on it during my free time. So as always....**

**ENJOY.**

* * *

**Chapter 18: Belle**

_**Last Time:**_

_Chris rushed to Wyatt and tackled him to the ground and through the kitchen door. He punched him over and over. Wyatt pushed his brother off him and punched Chris back. Prue and Mel grabbed Chris and held him back, while Phoebe and Paige went to help Piper hold Wyatt._

_Chris looked at all the faces around the room. "Huh, looks like time changes nothing." Chris ripped away from his aunt and sister before orbing out. Missing an important face in the crowd. The little face walked sullenly and slowly back up the stairs._

Belle sat on the floor of Piper's bedroom, and moved the dolls, that her aunt had found in the attic for her, around. With a big sigh, she looked towards her grandma's closet, where the nursery was. Belle dropped her toys and walked in the nursery.

"This is all your fault." Belle said as she peered at the baby through the crib bars. "If you didn't become evil my mommy wouldn't be gone. And my daddy wouldn't be mad all the time. And Auntie Mel wouldn't be sad. I hate you!" Belle screamed at baby Wyatt, who started crying. "I wish you weren't born and it was only my daddy and Auntie Mel!" Baby Wyatt's wails turned into loud screams and his shield flew up. The shield pushed Belle back until she was on the other side of the room near the door. Belle slid to the floor and hugged her knees as she cried. Orbs filled the room.

"What are you doing? What did you do to him?" A voice boomed.

"Leo, calm down. Belle, what happened? What's wrong?" Mel asked her niece.

"Is he okay?" Piper asked Leo as Older Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige and Prue gathered around the crib.

"He looks fine, and I tried healing him and nothing blocked me. I think he's okay."

Belle looked at all the people gathered around the crib.

"How do you feel?" Leo asked adult Wyatt.

"I feel fine." Wyatt answered.

Belle stomped out of the room. Mel looked toward the other adults in the room before following her niece.

Mel found Belle against a wall down the hall in the same position she was in when she found her in Wyatt's nursery. Mel took a seat next to her against the wall.

"Hey, what's wrong, kid?" Belle cried harder. "Hey, hey, hey, look at me." Mel lifted Belle's face until she was looking at Belle's tear-stained face. "What's wrong? You can tell me."

"I want my mommy." Belle cried. "Everything was better when Mommy was here. Nothing's good now."

"I know, honey, but your daddy and I are trying." Mel sat Belle in her lap. "You know when my mom died I felt just like you."

"You did?"

"Yeah, my mom could make any problem or situation better by just being there and smiling at me. When she died I felt like nothing was ever going to be better."

"But your mom is here now." Belle said as she wiped her tears.

"Yeah, but the Piper here is my mom before I was born. Actually I'm in her belly right now."

"But your mom's still here."

"I know. Belle, if I could bring your mom back for you, I would."

Belle looked up at her aunt. "But you can. You brought Aunt Prue back; you can bring my mommy back."

"I'm sorry, Belle, but I can't I—,"

"Why!" Belle said as she stood up. "You brought Aunt Prue back; why can't you bring my mommy back."

"Sweetie, I don't think it will work."

"Try." Belle pleaded.

"Belle-," Mel stood up and reached out to her niece.

"No! You never liked Mommy, that's why you won't do it! I hate you!" Belle ran away from her aunt.

Mel was about to go after Belle, but as soon as she stood her senses lost Belle's location. Mel stopped short in the hall.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked.

"I don't know where she is."

"What do you mean; you don't know where she is?" Phoebe asked.

"I can't sense her."

"Does she know how to block her location?" Paige asked.

"I don't think so." Mel answered.

"Okay, no one panic. Mel you go check her favorite places to go in the future. She may go there just out of habit." Prue suggested. "Oh and don't say anything to Chris until we know something, let him cool off."

"I'm gone." Mel said as she orbed out.

"Wyatt focus on Belle, see if you can't find her. Piper, Phoebe, Paige, we'll go try a spell. I'm thinking _To Call A Lost Witch_." Everyone went up to the attic to check the Book of Shadows.

* * *

**Park**

Belle sat on the swing crying. A person sat on the swing beside her.

"What's wrong, Belle?"

Belle looked over to swing next to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend of your family." The person leaned in closer and said, "I know about magic. I'm magic too, and I want to help you."

"How?"

"Well, I can bring your mom back. You just have to come with me."

"You promise to bring my mommy back?"

"Of course," the person said with a hand extended to the little girl. Belle looked at the hand in front of her for two seconds before she took it. The two orbed out.

Mel orbed in just as the two disappeared. "This is not good." Mel said before she orbed back to the house. "We have to tell Chris."

"What happened?

"Gideon has Belle." Mel informed her family.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" Prue asked.

"I saw him orb out with her." Mel answered. "I don't know how he got her to leave with him though; she knows not to go with strangers especially magical ones." Mel called Chris and he orbed in.

"What's going on?"

"Gideon has Belle." Mel said taking the ripping the band-aid off approach.

"What!"

"She got angry and orbed off and something blocked me from getting a location on her, probably Gideon, when I went to her place in the park I saw him orb off with her."

"Why would she go with him? She knows she's not supposed to go with strangers. She knows that." Chris yelled angrily.

"I don't know, but right now we need to focus on getting her back." Mel tried to say calmly.

**

* * *

**

Underworld

"Why are we down here?" Belle said knowing that she was in the Underworld. She remembered this was the place that her uncle had kept her before her mommy and daddy had saved her.

"I have a friend down here that can help bring your mom back." Gideon guided Belle further into a cave. "Stay there." Gideon said before he waved his hand at her.

Belle was about to ask why when a cage appeared out of nowhere. Belle turned around swiftly and realized she was trapped. She tried to fizzle out but that didn't work. She tried freezing the bars but that didn't work. She tried to throw an electricity ball at the bars but the bars just absorbed them.

"There's no way out." Gideon gloated. "While your family is searching for you, I will finally be able to put my plan into action."

* * *

**Okay, this chapter is done. Like I said before I don't know when I will be able to update again but I will try to get the next chapter up ASAHPfm (As soon as humanly possible...for me). I have no idea how the next chapter is gonna go down so ideas are welcome as always.**

**IDEAS WELCOME.**

**PLZ REVIEW.**

**TVCrazed.**


End file.
